


Back Off

by bby_channie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_channie/pseuds/bby_channie
Summary: Felix walks into his new school catching the eyes of everyone. He different from eveyone."He isn't from around here." "Some forgien weirdo." "He can't even speak properly." These are just some of the things people say about him behind his back.He just wants to gets through college and disappear once it's over. What he doesn't realise is that two boys have taken a particular interest in him.Both Hyunjin and Changbin want to be with Felix but who will win him over? Or will their pasts get in the way?⚠️Trigger WarningsMental illness , Suicide attempt , Abuse , Homophobia
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> i am uploading my work here from wattpad  
> you can find me @ bbychannie-

Loading...  
** **

Lee Felix  
Age 19  
Sexuality Bisexual   
College course Dance + Language   
Dorm mate BangChan  
Crowd N/A  
Other info:  
-BangChan is his cousin   
-Moved to Korea from Australia due to person reasons  
**

Hwang Hyunjin  
Age 19  
Sexuality Bisexual (closeted everyone thinks he is just straight)  
College course Dance + Fashion  
Dorm mate Seungmin   
Crowd Popular  
Other info:  
-Knows everyone loves him even himself  
-Will never forgive Changbin for what happened 5 years  
**

Seo Changbin  
Age 20  
Sexuality Gay  
College course Producing + Business   
Dorm mate Jisung   
Crowd Troublemaker  
Other info:  
-Loves dark things  
-Will never forgive Hyunjin for what happened 5 years ago  
**

Bang Chan  
Age 22  
Sexuality Gay  
College course Producing + Business   
Dorm mate Felix  
Crowd Troublemaker  
Other info:  
-Felix is his cousin   
-Plans to open a studio after graduation   
**

Han Jisung  
Age 19  
Sexuality Bisexual   
College course Producing + Cooking  
Dorm mate Changbin   
Crowd Troublemaker  
Other info:  
-Only makes Cheesecakes in Cooking  
-Loves when he has to create music for class  
**

Yang Jeongin   
Age 18  
Sexuality Pan (closeted)  
College course Vocals + Theatre   
Dorm mate Minho  
Crowd Popular  
Other info:  
-Likes getting to pretend to be different people in Theatre   
-Wishes Minho wasn't so protective  
**

Kim Seungmin   
Age 19  
Sexuality Pan (closeted)  
College course Vocals + Photography   
Dorm mate Hyunjin   
Crowd Popular  
Other info:  
-Loves getting the picture that holds the most memories   
-Sometimes wines up Minho about how many cats he has, just because the reaction is hilarious   
**

Lee Minho  
Age 20  
Sexuality Gay (closeted)  
College course Dance + Cooking  
Dorm mate Jeongin   
Crowd Popular  
Other info:  
-Allergic to homophobes  
-Enjoys Cooking because it relaxes him  
**


	2. 1

"Wakey wakey." An Australian accent Felix knows too well comes from beside his bed. Rolling over he sees his roommate standing over him.

"Urghhhhhhhhhh." Felix lets out a groan as he sits up. He didn't want to get up but has no excuse. Well, not one that his cousin would believe.

Felix likes that his roomie is his cousin, it means he doesn't have to share a room with a stranger at least while still learning Korean and if he had someone who didn't know English... well that would just make this experience a bit more interesting.

Getting out of bed Felix drags his body to the bathroom to start getting ready. First grabbing his phone because he needs music. Some Billie Eilish.

Wiping the steam off the bathroom mirror Felix sees his hair needs a touch up as his roots are already growing through the blonde dye.

Thinking to himself he wonders if he should stay blonde or try something different. Maybe a purple or red, possibly an orange-like colour?

Haveing to dig through all his unpacked boxes of stuff he finds something to wear. Having only moved in yesterday afternoon so: one, his stuff is still all packed, two, he has no clue of his way around the campus, and three, he feels jet-lagged.

I guess that whats happens when you move to Korea from Australia.

Okay so maybe it's just an hour difference in time but jet lag is a better excuse than having to explain he stayed up all night to Chan.

"Felix you're going to late for breakfast." The second Felix heard Chan say that he knew one thing and one thing only. He is NOT going to be late for food.

Grabbing his bag and slipping his timberland boots on he heads down the corridor of the dormitories. Down on the first floor is the main cafeteria where the smell of food fills the room.

The choice of food here is amazing and the taste is most likely amazing. Surprisingly for school food. Plus to top off all the amazingness if you get breakfast from here it's free. Free food! Who doesn't love that?

"Channie!" Felix hears someone yell from behind them before he could see who it was a squirrel-like boy runs up and throws himself into Chan's arms.

"You idiot. You nearly knocked Chan over." A smaller boy appears from behind the corner. Felix is surprised the boy didn't walk into it with his hair being so long that it was covering his eyes.

"Yeah well, I didn't so." The squirrel boy pulls a silly face while sticking his tongue out at the other.

Understanding most of what they said Felix couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"You must be Felix." Quickly jumping on to Felix the squirrel boys examines him like he's some kind of alien from outer space.

Felix just stands there wide-eyed looking at Chan. Wishing Chan would help get him off.

"Yes, and be careful he's fragile." Chan pulls Jisung off Felix. The other goes back to stand by the boy with long hair.

"Sorry I got a bit excited." The squirrel boy gives a big smile.

"E- English." Felix stands there dumbfounded, just pointing at him and probably look rather stupid right now.

"Yeah, I used to study in Malaysia. My name was Peter but you can call me Jisung." He holds out his hand and Felix happily shakes it.

"Wow what small hands." Jisung pulls Felix's hand in closer examining him once again.

"Do you even know what personal space is anymore?" The small boy speaks up.

"Do you see him complaining?" Jisung lets go of Felix's hand.

"That's not the point." Felix thinks he can see the other glaring at Jisung.

"Well, that's the point I'm making!" Jisung pulls a face again with his hands on his hips.

"I give up it's pointless trying to tame a wild squirrel." The small boy throws his arms up in defeat.

"Why would anyone try to tame a squirrel?" Jisung looks confused.

"I swear you're going to hell." The other hits him lightly on the back of the head.

"The throne is already reserved for me." Jisung pulls a smug face at him.

Felix tugs down on Chan's sleeve causing him to bend over so Felix could whisper in his ear. "Um, Chan what are they saying?"

"Don't worry they are just argh-" Chan gets interrupted by a man slapping him on the back.

"Who the f- oh it's just you." Chans voice changes quickly from deep to high when seeing who it was. This must be one of Chan's friends from what Felix has heard a bit about.

"What you doing here you don't even live on campus?" Chan says as he links his arm around the other's neck.

"I wanted to see you and meet who your cousin is." He leans over to kiss Chan on the cheek. Apparently, they flirt friendly but not together because he is dating someone else.

Felix is glad that Chan understands him, he accepts that Felix is bi, unlike his parents. It makes Felix feel comfortable knowing that Chan stills see Felix as the Felix from before.

"Felix you there?" Felix is brought back to the earth by Chan waving his hand in Felix's face.

"Yeah... can we get food now?" We have been standing here for a while and Felix feels like people are starting to stare at him.

"Fooooood."

"Slow down before you hurt yourself."

Crash

Felix can't help but laugh at how Jisung is now lying in the floor after the small boy tried to warn him.

"HEY, you tripped me!" Jisung stands up abruptly glaring at some other student.

"Did not. You were the one running around." The other is quick to reply.

"Did so."

"Did not"

"Did so"

"Did not"

"Cut it out. Let's just get food now Ji." Chan grabs Jisung by the collar of his hoodie pulling him into the cue.

"Did so," Jisung mutters under his breath.

"Do you have a death wish. How have you not manage to accidentally kill yourself?" The small boy walks over giving Jisung a flick on the back of his head.

"He's in my cooking class," Jisung replies while rubbing the back of his head.

"What's the point of you being there? You only ever make one thing anyway." Chans friend speaks up. Felix sees that he is quite tall when he stands beside him.

"Cheesecake can come in many different flavours." Jisung defends himself but it just digging himself into a deeper hole.

"So your not denying that you only make cheesecake?"

"Yes!" Jisung crosses his arms thinking he has won.

Maybe he wasn't trying to defend himself. He's quite goofy Felix bets he'll make a great friend.

They sit down at an empty table after grabbing some breakfast. It looks nice the chief must be getting paid well. It's better than the food at Felix's old school.

"I never introduced myself I'm BamBam." His smile is wide and bright, Felix can see why Chan likes him.

"I'm Felix." He replies after swallowing his food.

"I don't know if you know but Chan has told us a little bit about you." This causes Felix to choke on his new mouthful.

After a slight coughing fit and Chan passing him some water, Felix speaks again, "Like what?" Felix wonders if they know the real reason as to why he is here.

"That you are very energetic, funny, caring, charismatic, freckly, not that good at Korean... oh and that your bi."

Simultaneously Felix and Chan choke on their food.

"I sorry Felix it just came out one time when I was talking with BamBam." Chan notices Felix is not so pleased that he told.

"Hey, here we are all gay. I'm just like you, bi." Jisung places his arm around Felix's shoulder to help him feel better.

"Sorry about that he has the brain of a squirrel. So he doesn't think before he acts." The small boy speaks with a voice that Felix finds quite interesting.

"You should talk more you have a nice voice." Felix internally screams after realising what he just said.

"Oh um thank you and you. It's very... deep." The other goes back to eating and puts his head down.

Surprised by the sudden complicate Felix worries that his cheeks have gotten hot but doesn't want to check and make it obvious.

"Why are you so emo? Move your hair away from in front of your eyes." Jisung moves the small boys fringe and Felix catches a glimpse of a pair of beautiful eyes. Felix feels his pulse quickens and the desire to keep looking at them but the small has moved his hair back in front of them.

"I like dark." He says as he stuffs another load of food into his mouth.

"Will you two ever stop bickering." BamBam looks over at them as they are in the middle of punching each other in the arm.

"No!" They replied at the same time before going back to annoying one another.

"Felix if I can give you any advice it's not to get in between Jisung and Changbin when they bicker. It's best just to wait it out till one of them gets tired." Chan says to Felix who is just watching them. Well, more of the smaller boy to be specific.

Changbin?

Is that the name Chan just.

Felix thinks to himself. Enjoying the sound of his name.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //tw// homophobia

They are all just sitting and eating, enjoying the peace before the bell rang, marking the real start of college. Well, what they thought was peace. Felix was soon hit on the back of the head by a flying sausage. Turning to see who did it he sees a tall boy from the other side of hall standing up on his chair and staring straight at him.

"Sorry, that was meant for the faggot across from you." The tall boy puts his hands around his mouth to project his voice louder. "You like that thick juicy sausage don't you! Do you lot all enjoy each other" He grabs his crotch and pretends to be swinging his dick around.

The tall boy sits back down with his friends laughing. Felix feels his blood boil because even though it wasn't meant for him he felt personally attacked.

"Just ignore him." Chan holds Felix's wrist realising that Felix was feeling comfortable.

"Yeah, he just a giant DUOCHE WAD," Jisung yells the last part making sure that the other could hear it from the other side or hall.

"Aye! What you say?!" Another boy from that table stands up. It's the same which tripped Jisung up earlier.

"Just that your friend is the one that knows how to deep clean a dick. If you know what I mean." Jisung blows a kiss over to their table and gives the boy from before a wink.

"I'll fucking strangle you, you homo!" The tall boy stands up again throwing his fist in the air. But a different boy from his table pulls him back down to be sitting.

"Kinky," Jisung says with a devilish smile. Which causes the others to leave them all alone again.

Felix looks up from his plate and sees that Changbin is staring at him. "You okay? What they said wasn't right." Felix asks.

"W-what no I was just uh looking at your freckles." Changbin points at his cheeks to motion just in case Felix didn't fully understand.

"Freckles?" Felix, not understanding runs his hands across his face thinking that he has food all over it.

"No freckles." Chan translates for Felix causing him to feel a little embarrassed.

"I was told freckles are were the angles kiss you. I guess many angles like you, Felix." Jisung throws and arm around Felix as they both laugh at the silly comment Jisung just made.

"Where is everyone first?" Chan rises from the table to put his empty tray away.

"Cooking," Jisung says and they already know how that class is going to go.

The same as usual; turn up late; make some sort of cheesecake; get yelled at the teacher for making cheesecake; have to go back at lunch and make something else.

"I have psychology, I'll have to go now if I don't want to be late." BamBam stands up hugging Chan before leaving through the big double doors.

"I'm in business with you Chan," Changbin says as he goes to walk beside him and put away their trays.

"Where are you, Felix?" Chan ruffles Felix's hair. Who quickly moves it back in place, making it nice and tidy with a slightly messy look. It looks so soft and the growing out blonde looks good on him.

"Ummm... dance." Felix puts his phone back in his pocket after checking his schedule.

"Dance?" Chan asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Felix looks confused at Chan.

"It's nothing. Probably. Most likely." Chan tries to brush it off hoping that the boy from before doesn't disturb him.

Chan and Chanbin are walking to their class when Chan speaks up. "You don't think he'll be there do you?" Chan was talking about the boy who through the sausage during breakfast.

Changbin was looking down at his feet while walking when the next thing he knew was that walked into someone, coming around the corner, and he was now sitting on the floor.

"Watch where you're going faggot!" A word he knew too well comes from a voice he also knew too well.

Looking up he sees the face he dreaded the most at seeing at this moment in time. Just perfect timing.

Hwang Hyunjin.

The tall boy walks away after leaving his snarky comment. Chan and Changbin watch wanting to see where the other goes and they feel their hearts drop.

The thing they were wishing most not to happen just had to happen.

He walks into the exact room where they have just dropped Felix off at. So they will be in the same class. They'll just have to hope that the other leaves Felix alone.

"You okay mate." Chan grabs Changbins shoulder and helps him off the floor.

"Yeah." He says unenthusiastically.

"Just ignore him." Chan places an arm around over Changbins shoulder as they go back to walking to their class.

"It's not that easy."

"I know."

The walk goes quiet for a while but Chan quickly breaks it.

"How about we skip the first period? Huh, what do you say."

"Are you sure we should skip the first class back this year?" Even though know they shouldn't they both start walking away from class.

"Why not? You're not in the headspace to learn. Even if we went you wouldn't be paying that much attention and it's just Business anyway. We can easily pass it if we miss every lesson." Knowing how to make themselves feel better they agree and head back to Chan's dorm room to chill and play some video games.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //tw// homophobic language

Walking into the dance room Hyunjin goes over to the back, placing his bag down. Not bothering to look at anyone.

"Can you explain to me what that was about?" Hyunjin recognised the voice coming towards him from behind with loud footsteps.

Turning around Hyunjin slips his phone back into his pocket, and see his best mate Lee Minho. Seeing that it was Minho, Hyunjin gives a soft smile.

"What was what about?" Hyunjin questioned as Minho steps close, with almost no distance between the two.

"Knocking down Changbin then calling him a faggot." Minho looked displeased but Hyunjin couldn't understand why.

"Come on he's a twat anyway. Also, you didn't say anything at breakfast this morning. " Hyunjin doesn't know where Minho's frustration has come from and tries to brush off the subject.

"I know, but I think you've have gone a bit over top with this morning and just now." Even though Minho doesn't like Changbin as a person or any of the people he hangs around with. He can't help by feeling sympathetic towards another gay when the comments become too much.

"He'll be fine. Look at what happened last year and he is still at this school so I don't see what the big deal is." Hyunjin tried to use his hand to cover up a smirk when he thought of all the things he did last year.

There were many incidents where he got to show Changbin his place in this school and during the summer he developed an evil desire to do some far worse things.

Hyunjin sits down with his back against the cold wall while he waited for the teacher to arrive. He looks around the room to see who he will have to suffer being around this year.

Hyunjin felt like this class was full of boring people until he saw a blonde freckled boy. The same boy he hit with the sausage this morning.

Knowing that he must be friends with Changbin, Hyunjin gets the idea that he must get to know this blonde boy, befriend him, and watch as Changbin gets mad at the blonde for even being friends with Hyunjin, but Hyunjin would always be nice to him and be able to learn more secrets about Changbin.

"Why do I feel faint and have a temperature all of sudden?" Minho dramatically slides down the wall beside Hyunjin and grabs the others hand to place on his forehead.

Hyunjin quickly pulls his hand back as he snarkily replies "You sure that's not because you came into contact with the squirrel kid at breakfast. He might have rabies, I would go to the doctors and get some shots if that temperature escalates."

"Ah ha ha ha, very funny!" Hyunjin and Minho look at each other in the eyes and can't stop from breaking out into a laugh at Minho's sarcastic laugh.

Taking a gulp from his water bottle Hyunjin puts it back away in his bag, and pulls himself onto two feet so he can move to the front of the class and start stretching before the teacher arrives.

Hyunjin is mid lunge while looking into the mirror when once again notices the boy with blonde hair from this morning.

The other boy is also stretching, allowing Hyunjin to see that he has a good body as to when reaching his arms up high, the hem of the boys' shirt shows the bottom of six-pack, one that is very defined.

Taking a closer look Hyunjin sees that his freckles are kinda cute. Realising what he just thought Hyunjin shakes his head and focuses back on his stretching.

Hyunjin gets lost in his thinking not noticing until Minho elbows him that his gaze had drifted on to the blonde boy behind them.

Looking over at him, Minho closes up to Hyynjins ear whispering, "Do you like what you see?".

"Yes, the girl in the purple yoga pants isn't that bad looking," Hyunjin says it loud enough for the surrounding people to hear.

Only Minho knows that Hyunjin swings both ways everyone else thinks he likes just girls. It's an image Hyunjin has to keep up for his family. Hyunjin knows that for some happiness you have to pay with sadness.

Also to keep his reputation of being straight he has to be homophobic at times and it happens to Seo Changbin who gets all those comments. Hyunjin and Changbin have known each other from very young years so Hyunjin knows that Changbin can take all the comments Hyynjin gives.

One other person knows about Hyunjin but he never discusses that.

After some time the teacher finally arrives. Twenty minutes late. Felix is surprised a teacher would be so late on the first day but Hyunjin knew that was normal for Lee Taemin.

Throughout the class, Felix is working hard to feel good enough with all the other dancers here. Back home he was used to being a top dancer but now he is around people that he feels threatened by.

Given time to take a break Felix goes to his bag to pull out a small towel and dry off all the sweat dripping from his face.

Looking over at the new boy Hyynjin sees him standing alone. Felix's eyes are wavering as if he's deciding whether or not to say hi to people.

Patting Minho on the shoulder, Hyunjin lifting his index finger as he mouths one minute. Minho thinks nothing of it and lets the other go.

Gliding across the floor Hyunjin let my body hit hard against the wall. Startling the new boy who was lost in thought.

"Hi," Hyunjin says, just something small and sweet, forgetting his plan in action.

Turning to face Hyunjin, Felix greats Hyunjun with a voice no one would have thought a face like his would have. The voice is deep Hyunjin can't help but freeze for a few seconds and process this new information.

Felix also freezes as he realises looking up Hyunjin that he was the bully from this morning. The one who threw a sausage at his head and was making homophobic jokes to everyone at his table.

"I'm Hyunjin," Hyunjin says once again pulling Felix out of his thoughts.

"Hi, I am um... Felix." Felix didn't want to say what his name was but it looked like he had no other option since people in the class started to watch them.

"Felix?" Hyunjin thinks it's a funny name and not very Korean.

"I'm from Australia," Felix says before turning as if he was going to walk away.

Hyunjin assumes that why Felix has an unusual accent because Felix is from Australia.

"How come you moved here?" Hyunjin grabs Felix's arm pulling him back around to be facing Hyunjin.

"Just some-" Felix pulls his arm away and steps back a little as he was about to answer.

"Okay class lets get back to work now shall we?" The teacher interrupts Felix and he takes this opportunity to quickly scurry away from the predators' jaws.

Hyunjin goes back over to Minho feeling a bit disappointed that his plan didn't quite go his way.

"Why were you talking to him?" Minho screws the lid of water bottle on and places down by his bag.

"I'm going to use him to get to Changbin," Hyynjin replies as if he has no emotions, his voice was just dead.

"Damn." Minho wasn't surprised Hyunjin would do something like that but Minho is planning to stay out of it as much as he can, for now at least.


	5. 4

The class has finished and Felix was still waiting outside the classroom for Chan to arrive. Everyone else has leftover ten minutes ago but there was still no sign of Chan. The hallway was quiet and deserted, the odd person walking past but no one Felix knew.

Felix didn't know practically anyone here since he was from a different country and it's his first day here.

Felix began to feel anxious as he stood like a meerkat, continuously peering down either side of the hallway. He eyes wavering from the space around, to his phone as he wondered if he should call Chan or not.

Hearing a group of footsteps coming Felix stands up from leaning against the wall. He watches eagerly to see who's coming. Only, to be quickly disappointed as it's just another group of student who will most likely pay no attention to him. Felix wants to ask them if they have seen Chan but he can't even communicate properly so it's useless.

Resting back on the wall he looks up at the ceiling, closing his eyes so he's not looking directly into the light and damaging his eyes. Somehow not directly looking at the light reminded of some events that happened at home before he left.

His dad did not approve of him and wasn't hesitating to ship his "son" off. The grabbing of the table lamp from beside his chair in the living room, the swift movement that sent it flying across Felix's face. The screaming of his mother telling his father to stop. The memories were making Felix feel sick when he was suddenly brought out of his daze by a stinging pain from someone flicking him on the forehead.

Opening his eyes he sees Chan standing there with the stupidest grin in his face. Like those kids who have done something naughty and know it but pretend as of nothing happened.

"Took your time." Felix picks his backpack up from the floor and swings it over his right shoulder.

"Sorry, I and Changbin may have skipped class and got a scolding from a teacher passing by." Chan played it off cool but knew Felix was about to go off on one in any moment.

"You skipped class." Felix already sounded like a complete overprotective parent when he said that.

"Yes," Chan answers straight forward.

"The very first class," Felix rubs his temples as he tries to understand. "On the very first day."

"Not just him also me." Changbin came to stand around from behind Chan with an almost offended tone.

Felix looked at Changbin, biting his lip, he didn't want to laugh, he didn't, but he couldn't help it. Felix folded over laughing. He had no clue that Changbin with standing behind Chan and the way he moved out from behind the other had him in an uncontrollable laugh.

"What you laughing at?" Chan supported Felix on his shoulder who was stuck in a laughing fit. Forgetting that he was about to have a go at Chan for skipping class.

"Let's just go get something to eat he'll be fine by then... maybe." Changbin began to walk back the way he and Chan bad come.

They started making their way to the cafeteria. When Felix noticed an off and disgusting smell. "You two were smoking?" Felix pushed himself off of Chan and walked ahead.

"Sorry, but you know it helps to calm my nerves down." Chan tried to reassure Felix.

Felix doesn't like the smell of cigarette smoke and tried his best to stay away from it. "Please tell me you are never going to make our dorm smell of that." Felix eyes were watery but were trying to hold them back along with the memories.

"I promise after we get some food I'll go shower and get rid of the smell. Okay?" Chan could see Felix's eyes and he knew of all the things that happened back home.

Changbin however, didn't know for obvious reason. He had never met Felix before today and Chan never told him for Felix's sake. So he just stood back making sure Felix didn't smell it on him too.

Felix was walking head, he looked up to push the tears back when he was sent flying to the fall. He groaned in the pain.

"For fuck sake, do people not know how to walk toda-" When seeing who it was Hyunjin quickly knelt to help pull Felix back up. "Sorry, I didn't realise it was you. Are you okay?" Hyunjin brushed the dust off Felix.

Changbin and Chan stood back confused to what was going on along with Seungmin behind Hyunjin. However, Minho already knew and saw that Hyunjins plan was going into action quite quickly.

"I-I'm fine." Felix was fine physically but mentally not so much.

"Well since you're fine I'll leave first." Hyunjin gave a smile to Felix but he faced turned sour when he saw Changbin, he even nudged his arm into Changbin and he walked away. Seungmin and Minho following after.

"What was that?" Chan asked Felix Felix grabbing him by the shoulders.

"He is in the dance class and he helped me out a bit. Why?" Felix answered honestly seeing Chan was not happy.

Chan took a deep breath before speaking again, "You should keep your distance from him. He is not a nice person. Do you remember this morning?"

"Yeah, I know that was him but," Felix looked away while he said the last part, "I want to make friends."

Chan looked at Changbin, both knowing what they need to do. "You can make friends but just not with that homophobic ass wipe!" Chan's words were firm and strong, sounding like the command they were meant to be.

"Okie." Felix gave a forced smile he was too mentally tired to listen to what Chan just said. "I'm not feeling hungry any more and I'm all sweaty from dancing so I'll head back to the dorm and see you later." Felix walked before either of the others could reply. He just wanted to be alone right now.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //tw// abuse

Felix's hands shake as he tries to put the key into the lock. He just wants to get into his room and away from everyone for a bit. He drops the key a few times saying 'fuck' or 'shit' each time. Even though the hallway was empty, as everyone has gone for lunch, he still felt like people were watching him.

Eventually, he gets the key into the lock and with a twist of his wrist, he hears a sweat click. Pushing the door open he swiftly glides around and closes the door with his back. Felix stands there for a moment looking blankly into the distance.

Going over to his bed he throws his backpack on top and goes to sit down. Only he misses and falls onto the floor, sending a sharp pain up his back. Letting out a loud sigh Felix rests his head against the bed and tries to back the tears.

Failing to do so Felix pulls his legs into his chest and cries into his legs. He sits there curled up in his little ball of safety just like what he used to do back home. After letting out a few sobs mixed with bed memories resurfacing Felix stands up abruptly and goes straight to the bathroom.

Turning on the tap, hot water starts flowing, filling up the bath. The mirror steams up and the air is thick with water vapours. Seeing his blurry reflection Felix pulls off his hoodie and tee revealing the numerous amount on scars across his top half. In the mirror, they couldn't be seen and Felix's body looked normal. Felix gives a smile to his reflection and feels a slight bit of happiness and the idea of being normal.

Knowing that he couldn't be quickly brought that smile to an end. The memory of his dad yelling at him for not being normal while his mum screamed and his dad to stop beating him filled his head. The desire to leave grew stronger with every time his dad got drunk and stormed into his room.

A scar on the top of his left shoulder was caused by one of those nights. Felix was trying to push against his bedroom door as his father banged against it. When the door flung open Felix was sent flying across his room, his shoulder ripping open on the corner of the metal desk frame. When it happened his father paid no attention to the injury, not even when the blood was staining what used to beige carpet, he just kept kicking Felix causing more pain.

Whenever his dad left after beating him his mum would come running into his room and cradle him in her arms. She always made the pain feel less painful. It wasn't always the pain on the outside that hurt Felix found is easy to get used to that, it was the pain in his heart that his father would treat him the way he did, probably still would if Felix was home right now, even when Felix was his son his blood. That was what caused the most pain. Those memories are the ones he wished to forget. He wished that when he left his father would have successfully killed him.

Felix pulls his hoodie back on covering all his scars from the world. The bath was now full, ready for Felix to submerge himself. Stepping into the bath Felix feels the water burning at his skin but it doesn't stop him, he keeps sliding in further and further. The warmth starting to feel like his mothers embrace smooth and calming.

Down in the cafeteria Chans sits with his friends but he can't seem to get Felix's face off his mind. He could see that Felix wanted to be alone but something didn't feel right about leaving him. Without thinking Chan stands up shaking the table as he does.

"Sorry, I need to go and check on Felix. I'll be back in a bit." Chan gives a quick bow before running and shoving past people as he makes his way to the dorm.

The hallway is empty not a single person in sight, not even a sound could be heard. All Chan could hear was his footsteps as he crept towards the door of his room. The eerie feeling inside Chan grew with each step. Sliding his key into the door he unlocks it and enters, quietly closing the door behind him.

The room is empty, no sign of Felix except for his bag laying across his bed. Chan worries more about not just were Felix is but what he is doing and what must've happened to him. Chans breath begins to quicken he feels his chest tighten.

Pulling out his phone his dials Felix's number, a few rings go through when he realises that Felix phone is lighting up between his foot and Felix's bed. Felix doesn't have his phone on him, how is Chan meant to find him now.

Suddenly a noise comes from the bathroom causing Chan to turn his neck fast enough to almost have whiplash. Moving again without thinking Chan opens the bathroom door and he feels his heart drop.

First taking a step back not wanting to believe what he saw, that Felix wasn't there. Finally making sloppy steps closer Chans feet splashing in the overflowing water he stands next to the bath, looking over Felix's body. Chan can't handle the weight of his heavy body causing him to drop to his knees, splashing more water everywhere.

Felix is laying there in the bath, the water around him red. Chan reaches out to touch Felix's face but quickly pulls his hand back not wanting to believe it.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have told them. I should've been here for you." Chan holds onto Felix's hand and cries into it. Chan can't move his body from the shock of Felix in front of him. The only thing he can do is cry.

"Chan?" Felix speaks out in a weak voice. Chan's head looks up at Felix his eyes full of tears.

"I-I thought you were dead." Chan pulls Felix into a hug, not caring about how soaked he is going to be after this.

"What? Why would you think that?" Felix hugs Chan back, enjoying the welcoming confront someone, anyone to help him feel happier.

"Why is the water red then?" Felix looks down and sees that the water was red. Then he realises what caused it.

"The dye from my hoodie must've leaked." Felix let's out a little chuckle as Chan lets out a sigh of relief.

"You're an idiot you know that." Chan pulls Felix back into his chest, happy that he alive and safe. Not wanting to let go in the fear of losing him.

"Yeah," Felix doesn't sound very enthusiastic but he is quick to let out a joke. "I'm washing myself and my clothes." He does the same actions as the vine causing Chan to finally give him a big fat smile.

"Just don't scare me like that again, okay?" Felix nods promising not to cause any scares again.


	7. 6

Chan has gone to class now that break is over. He doesn't want to leave Felix alone since Felix has a free period and is feeling a bit down. But Chan would get in a lot of trouble if he doesn't attend any classes today. Not the best thing to get in trouble for on your first.

Felix walks out of the bathroom rubbing his damp hair with a towel. He feels happy and comfortable now that he just had a moment with Chan. Felix couldn't help but smirk as he repeated the image of Chan crying and worrying about him. Felix tells warm and fuzzy inside to have someone hold his broken pieces in place even is it's only temporary.

Going through his boxes Felix looks for some new and dry clothes. Looking at the pile of boxes Felix decides this is the best time to unpack. Chan would be so proud of him for finally getting round to it and not leaving the room all messy. Felix starts with his clothes.

Felix belly flops onto the bed exhausted and finished. It didn't take long as there wasn't a lot, it was mainly figuring out how to organise it. Reaching onto his bedside table he searches for his phone. Feeling it he picks it up and rolls onto his side. An hour hasn't even passed yet so Felix decides to play some games.

"Yes, come on now!" Felix takes another life and is so close to winning this round with only one other person still alive.

On top of a building, Felix looks down the scope of his ultra-rare sniper. Following a nearing player, Felix holds his breath as he prepares to shoot, his finger hovering of the button.

A sudden ringing burst out from his phone causing him to jump and throw his phone onto the floor. Scrambling to find it and sees who's calling. He finds the name 'MUM' written across the screen.

Instead of his finger hovering over the shoot button he was now wondering whether he should answer or not.cjust as he's about to answer the call cuts off, he was too slow. Luckily not long after she calls back and Felix answers quickly, sitting up on his bed with his phone pressed against his ear.

"Mum?" Felix doesn't hear anyone at first. He waits patiently for her.

"Felix sweetie? I'm glad I've managed to get a hold of you." Her voice is sweet and soothing to Felix's ears.

"Are you okay?" Felix feels guilty leaving her with his dad.

"I'm fine sweetie. You shouldn't worry about me, okay?" Felix gives a little in response. "Anyway, I want to know how your first day is going. I didn't call you during class did I?" Felix doesn't want her to worry but loves it when she keeps asking her questions. He would happily admit that he is a mummy's boy.

"No, I'm not in class right now. Today has been fine. I met my main dance teacher and he is really good and nice."

"That's amazing. I'm glad you're being able to be happy. Has Chan been looking after you?"

"Uh-huh I had breakfast with him and he introduced me to his friends. He showed me to my first class and picked me up after. He is in a class right now so I'm just in our room. Afterwards, he is going to come and pick me up for lunch." Felix leaves out the part about what happened in the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear. I'm sorry but dad is pulling up in the drive so I'm going to have to go. I love you Lixie Pie. Stay safe and bye now." With that a beeping sound signalling the end of the call ring in his ear.

Looking at the screen he sees that the call didn't even last two minutes. Laying back down on his bed Felix looks up at the ceiling remembering the sound of his mothers' voice. Not noticing time go by as he must've fallen asleep since he awaken by Chan shaking him and saying "It's time to get lunch." Felix gives his hair a quick brush and puts his shoes on. Heading down to the lobby he greets everyone.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Chan asks.

"MacDonalds and BamBam is driving since he is the only one who can drive." Jisung quickly says as he sprints off to BamBam car before anyone can disagree with him.

BamBam lets out a loud sigh and unlocks his car. Chan is sat with BamBam in the front so Felix is sat in the back with Changbin and Jisung. To make matters more awkward Changbin is sat in the middle since he is the smallest. Felix tries to concentrate on the scenery passing by out the window instead of on the fact that his thigh is currently touching Changbins.

"BamBammmm." Jisung wines.

"Yes, Jisung?" BamBam impatiently replies.

"Can I have your phone to put some music on?" Jisung asks even though he has already reached over and is holding Bambams phone.

"Sure." BamBam doesn't even bother to disagree.

Looking for a song to play BamBam phone starts to ringing. "BamBam your sister is calling." Jisung goes to hand BamBam his phone back but gets rejected.

"I'm driving right now. I'll call her back once we have food." Jisung goes back to finding music and decides to put on some 3racha. Chan, Changbin and Jisung all start rapping along. Felix watches in awe and loves the sound of their voices. Changbin doesn't seem to talk much but he has a nice growl in his voice that Felix likes.

Pulling up into the car park Jisung is jumping and clapping like a child.

"Are you three?" Changbin sniggers as he puts his hood up embarrassed and not wanting to be recognised with the child.

"Oh shut up! You're happy we are here too emo boy." Jisung skips of ahead before Changbin can punch him.

Sat at the table Felix is happily eating his chicken nuggets as he attempts to understand what the others are saying but paying more attention to his food.

"Hey, Felix." Felix looks up as sees Jisung giving his those crazy scientist eyes like he's about to inspect an alien again. "How did you convince your parents to let you move and study here?" A question Fekix dreaded to be asked.

Chan goes to say something but Felix is quick to interrupt. "Thay like the idea of me exploring the world and since Chan is here to look after me they said it is okay." Even though it was a lie, a white lie it is better than letting them know the truth.

"Cooool, I had to practically beg mine," Jisung replied making Felix give a little laugh before going back to eating his nuggets in silence.

Arriving back at school everyone says goodbye and makes their way to their classes.

"Wait, Chan. Can I talk to you for a moment?" BamBam grabs Chans worst pulling back into the car.

"Felix get Changbin and Jisung to take you to your lesson. I need to talk with BamBam." Chan shouts out the car window.

Jisung gives a thumbs up showing he heard and Changbin gives a little nod. Felix heads off with them into the main school building. Seeing them no longer in sight Chan turns to BamBam who has a worried face.

BamBam was silent for a moment just stroking the back Chans hand with his thumb before talking. "Chan I have to home."


	8. 7

Feeling kinda tired Felix decides to skip dinner and go straight to his room. Having been through a huge wave of emotions it is now time to relax and calm down.

Spooning a pillow faces the wall where he has a Billie Eilish poster up. Looking at her he grabs his phone on listens to some of her music. Allowing her voice to soothe him to sleep.

Waking up sometime after Felix sees that Chan still isn't back yet. Checking the time it's almost quarter to ten. Chan will have to be back soon otherwise the dorm mother is going to be pissed.

Felix has never been in trouble with her as he has been at this school for two days now. But that one time meeting her as he moved in yesterday was enough to scare him.

She is small and yappy like a chihuahua, doesn't help that her voice is high pitch and it seems like she doesn't know how to use an inside voice when speaking.

Not feeling tired anymore after his three-hour nap Felix pulls his laptop out of his backpack and for a movie or another K-drama to help him learn Korean.

He didn't struggle too much today. As in first class, you don't need to speak to learn choreography. After lunch when he had language studies which helped him knowing others struggle with speaking Korean. The only problem though was that he is the only Korean.

Knowing that tomorrow people might be talking about him behind his back. But it's nothing Felix isn't used to. Similar things happened at his old school.

About thirty minutes into his first episode of Itaewon Class, Felix hears yelling coming from down the hallway. It's the dorm mother, Mrs Kang. "Get back here young man?" Her voice grows louder as if she coming up the hallway towards Felix's dorm.

Felix looks up seeing the door open and an exhausted Chan slams it behind him with his back.

"Open up!" Mrs Kang bangs on the door shaking Chans body with each hit.

"Only if you put that staff away." Chan replies which shocks Felix hearing that she has a staff.

"Why you deserve a good bollocking!" Felix doesn't understand the last word said but knows it isn't good by the tone or her voice and Chans face turning pale.

"What's going on here?" A deep man's voice is now heard outside.

"This student was back 10 minutes after curfew, sir!" Mrs Kang voice changes as if she's kissing up to the other guys' ass.

"May you please step outside of your room so we can take care of this matter and Mrs Kang... can you please put that away." Chan opens the door and reveals the man who Felix recognises as the principal.

He stands at six feet tall, black hair slicked back and wearing a navy suit with a light brown trench coat.

"I'm sorry sir. I was with my friend who lives off-campus and there was traffic on my way back." Chan says in one swift breath as he bows

Mrs Kang raises her hand as if she is about to swat Chan but the principal catches it. "See the boy apologises. Now it's the first official night here so I'm sure we can let this slide for just tonight." The principal places a hand of Chan's shoulder while he looks at Mrs Kang.

"Uh- yes sir." Mrs Kangs says quickly bowing and scurrying off.

"A good thing I came when I did." He gives Chan a pat in the back. "Is Lee Felix in? I'm here to see him."

"Yes sir." Chan opens the door wider so they could see Felix in a nest of covers and pillows, a laptop prompt up with a Winnie the pooh plushie in front of him and big messy hair.

The principal holds back a laugh but can't stop giving a little smirk. "May you come outside so I can speak with you Felix privately, please?"

"Sir?" Felix stops walking and looks at the principal who nods for him to continue. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Because your mother called me. She wanted me to check that you are okay." he doesn't look at Felix while speaking just at the clear night sky above.

"Ah, thank you but I'm fine." Felix looks down at his feet.

Seeing this the principal ruffles Felix's hair causing him to look up. "I met your mother at university so we have been friends for quite a few years. I met you once when you were a baby so I'm sure you don't recognise me."

"Sorry." Felix feels the need to apologise.

"What for?" The principal walks Felix over to a bench for them to sit on.

"You must have to deal with a lot knowing my situation back home." Felix plays with the strings of his hoodie.

"Don't worry about, you can come to my office if you ever need help." The principal looks at his watch seeing the time he stands up. "I better be off and so should you, you do have school tomorrow."

"Wait." Felix reaches out to grab his wrist but pulls back just before. "What should I call you?"

"Mr Kim." With those final words, he walks off leaving Felix standing alone.


	9. 8

A new day has arrived, like yesterday Chan wakes Felix once he is finished in the bathroom so Felix can go in straight away. Today is easier to find something to wear having unpacked yesterday. With lectures till after lunch Felix decides to wear a black turtleneck with a denim jacket, a pair of grey jeans and some black vans. Brushing his hair but not styling it falls across his face giving him a more innocent look. Felix checks one more time in the mirror before Chan drags him out of the room so they can get some breakfast.

Walking down to the cafeteria Chan and Felix meet Changbin and Jisung coming out of their dorm. "You guys have a dorm together?" Felix asks.

"Yeah, you can apply to be with a specific person. Why do you think you're with Chan." Jisung replies as he locks the door. The smaller boy beside him staying quiet with his hood pulled up and shadowing his face

"I thought I was lucky!" Felix exclaims. Chan gives Felix a little pat on the back thinking he was being very cute.

"Felix you can run ahead with Changbin to get us a table." Changbin looks up hearing Chan say his name, his hood falling back slightly showing a glimpse of an almost ill like pale face. "I need to have a quick talk with Jisung." Felix nods walking away with Changbin slowly trailing behind. Waiting till they are good distance away for speaking again. "How is he?"

Jisung looks as Chan worried "I think a rib might be broken, he has a really big and colourful bruise on his right side. Nothing on his face this time." Chan hums back nodding his head.

"Do you think he should go to the hospital?" Chan asks

"It's a broken rib what can they do? Because all they can do is stock him up with pain killers." Jisung says as they head off to meet back with the others.

"One quick thing though Chan," Jisung holds Chan wrist stopping him. "Last night when he stumbled back into the room I heard other footsteps outside," Jisung remembers the night. Changbin went straight into the bathroom as Jisung got up from his bed to follow after and make sure he is okay. When walking past the door he saw a shadow of someone standing outside then walking away a few seconds after. Instantly sending a shiver through Jisungs body like last night.

"Let me know as soon as anything happens straight away!" Chan says as they reach the table with Felix and Changbin sitting in silence.

"Is everything thing okay?" Felix looks up at Chan who's sliding into a seat.

"Huh-oh right yeah just some class stuff." Chan doesn't want Felix to worry and knows that Changbin wouldn't feel comfortable if Chan started telling other people, even BamBam doesn't know.

"Can we get food now?" Jisung hops up and down in his seat ready to run for it.

"Yes!" Felix gets up and heads off with Jisung leaving Chan and Changbin at the table.

Chan shuffles over to Changbin who's looking down twiddling his thumbs. "I'll get yours for you."

"It's okay I'm not hungry." Changbins voice is broken when talking like he's trying to hold in the pain and not cry.

"You need to eat to get better." Those are Chans final words as he stands up to go and get something to eat before Changbin can answer back.

Changbin pulls out his phone and scrolls through social media as he waits for them to return. He knows he shouldn't have gone out last night he never meant to see anyone else it just happened as he walked around the corner bumping into the other's chest. The devil in his eye as he looked down on Changbin the hard sharp sudden kick that went into Changbins side winding him and sending his head spinning. Once the guy left after having his fun Changbin can't remember much after that, just someone picked him up and carried him to his dorm room.

Waiting in the cue Chan and Jisung are busy talking about stuff that Felix doesn't understand and doesn't care about, right now all he wants is food. Taking a glance around the room Felix sees Hyunjin sitting at a table. As if Hyunjin knew Felix was looking Hyunjin raised his head and gave Felix a little wave while flashing a bright smile. Caught off guard Felix's cheeks flush and he waves back with a shy smile.

"Made a friend yesterday?" Chan asks looking in the direction Felix had just been.

"Yeah, I met him at my dance class," Felix says with his voice going higher with each word.

"Ooh who?" Jisung says watching as Felix's face goes redder in embarrassment.

"He is just a friend and his name is," Felix takes a deep breath, "Hyunjin."

That's it that's all that needs to be said to make Chan and Jisungs face drop. Hyunjin of all the people he could let alone make friends with had to be him. Chan and Jisung should have seen this coming after what happened with Felix when they picked him up from dance class.

"Please tell it's a joke." Chan grabs Felix by the shoulders almost shaking him.

"I know he wasn't nice the other morning but in the class, he was nice to me and helped me. Even saying if I needed to I could talk with h-"

"No!" Chan was ready to shut down whatever Felix was thinking. He will not let Felix be friends with Hyunjin and Chan knows Jisung will back him up without a doubt.

"Why?" Felix shoves off Chan's hands. Being friends with Hyunjin is a trap but how is Chan meant to explain it to Felix without explaining anything.

"He isn't who you think he is." Jisung jumps into the conversation for Chan.

"Then who is he?" Felix looks them dead in the eyes he waits for them to answer. But nothing is said Chan and Jisung stand they silence their mouths opening and closing like they're about to speak.

"Trust me." Chan finally says.

"Next!" The dinner lady shouts gaining the attention of three boys who now stand awkwardly around one another.  
Felix picks up a tray and goes up to get his food.

"I'll tell you about it later but right now is not the time." Chan gives in to Felix's silent treatment as they leave the queue.

"Fine." Felix sighs as he walks ahead his hips swinging with each step.

"Are you sure about that?" Jisung asks Chan as they go to sit down.

"I don't know he's already dealing with so much..." They reach the table and Chan places a tray down in front of Changbin who's looks at the food then back at his phone before finally picking at it.

Chan worries about Felix and Changbin right know these two are not in the best places and the school year has just started. He knew that the first day at school could be so dramatic even things are happening with BamBam. Only Jisung seems to have gotten through the first day without a scratch l.

Jisung doesn't know a lot about Felix's past but Chan had said a few things so they know to be careful. But a friendship with Hyunjin can not be a good thing, should they let Felix stay in that dance class are asking him to give? Felix probably would just get angrier though and Jisung is meant to be Felix's friend, not an enemy.


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //tw// abuse

The bell for lunch rings making everyone start to pack away. Except for Felix who is busy, lost in thought. Ever since this morning, he can't stop thinking about Chan, the way he was so angry at Felix for making a friend.

Looking back at the board to pay attention to the class again he notices that everyone has left even the teacher. Felix's eyes go wide when he sees the clock above the board, two hours have passed by in what feels like two minutes.

Rushing to pack his bag Felix throws it over his shoulder and goes to leave. Twisting the door handle he almost walks straight into the door. Giving it a few more shakes and the door still won't open.

That's when Felix releases he's been locked in. Rummaging through his pockets Felix pulls out his phone and dials Chans, he doesn't want to have to ask him for help but he doesn't have anyone else he can turn to right now.

While listening to the beeps of the call going through Felix prays that Chan will have forgiven him for his bad behaviour. The beeps continue and no one is picking up as Felix begins to panic. His breaths become heavy, his legs shaky, his body light. The walls around him growing closer and closer everything pushing in closer. Felix feels like he is trapped no he is trapped. Trapped and alone.

Before Felix knows it he is falling to floor with all energy drained from his body, but there is a voice, Chans voice as he has picked up the phone. Felix can't make about what Chan is saying but manages to brokenly say "Help me." Before closing his eyes scared and unable to stay awake.

Waking up Felix feels a hand stroking his hair the same way his mother always did, from the top of his crown down to the nape of his neck. Her fingers would gently lift the ends of his hair to fall and brush back against in head.

Felix's eyes flicker open to see the person sat beside him. They have light blue jeans with flowers embroidered on and a silk red flowing top on. Turning to see their face Felix couldn't believe it, it is his mum. She is smiling so brightly that it makes Felix want to smile but her eyes show pain and sadness, she's been crying.

Observing around the room Felix recognises that it is his old room from back home. Not much has changed it looks the same as before he packed to move to Korea.

"How are you feeling baby?" Felix's mums' sweet voice serenades his ears.

"Tired." Felix let's out with a little hum.

"I'll go to make you dinner. You stay here and rest." With those words, she slowly stood up and walked out the room closing the door shut behind her.

The door was opposite of Felix, to the left of the bed. Felix would have a mirror hang on the back of the door so when he was leaving he could check his out for, or for moments like this be able to the marks left against his skin. With the door now shut Felix can see it; the swollen black eyes, dried blood from his nose and lips and who's know what other pains are hidden under the covers.

Waiting for his mum to finish cooking Felix decides to rest some more and closes his eyes. Suddenly the bedroom door swings open, the mirror bouncing against the wood, and there in the doorway stands the same angry drunk as always.

"Wake the fuck up you little shit!" His voice rawring as the bottle once gripped in hand smashing against the bottom of Felix's bed. Felix shifts further into the bed as his father step closer to him.

"WAKE UP!" He yells again but something is different about his voice.

Soon he kneeling by Felix's bed while shaking him and screaming for him to wake up. Felix is scared he doesn't what is going on his father, he has never behaved in this way and Felix is lying there visually awake so why is he screaming.

"Please wake up Felix!" Felix's fathers' voice is not the voice he is hearing it's someone else that Felix knows but he can't remember who.

"I'm sorry Felix." His father says as he lifts his hand and sends it flying down across Felix's cheek.

Like a fish gasping for air Felix sits up finding himself back at school, the once locked door in front now open wide.

"You're okay." A pair of arms wrap themselves around Felix's shoulders, whoever it has the same voice from his dream. "Come on let's get out of here Chan is worried sick about you right now." The person stands in front of Felix reaching out there hands.

Felix takes ahold of them as they left him back to standing on his own feet again. Wobbling a little Feix falls into their chest, it hurts a little as they have very strong muscle.

"I'm sor-" Felix looks up to apologise and sees Changbin holding him. "Why are you here?" Felix pushes himself off of Changbin and brushes the dust off himself.

"Chan is off-campus so he called me and Jisung to try and find you. You should have heard his voice I'm not surprised he was so scared because when I found you, you were passed right out I even had to slap you to wake you up." Felix is struggling to keep up with Changbin as he is speaking so fast, Changbin seems to be scared as well.

"Should we go to Chan then?" Felix gives a big smile which helps Changbin to calm slightly.

"That's a good idea." Changbin holds the door for Felix and closes it behind them. Changbin carefully watching Felix as he walks making sure he doesn't fall or hurt himself. Chan would not let him go if anything happens to Felix.

Felix is feeling a little on edge as they walk through the corridors with sensing Changbins eyes every so often watching him and the strange dream he has just had. How is it that no matter what whenever Felix closes his eyes he is always brought back home, to a world divided by love and pain.

**5

Also I need to say that I do not believe Felix's father is a mean and violent man this is for fictional purpose in the creation of a story. I am extremely thankful to both of Felix parents for bringing him into the world and letting him move to Korea to be able to show the world the amazing person they have raised him to be.


	11. 10

Walking out of the cinema Jisung turns to face BamBam "What the fuck BamBam a horror movie?"

BamBam just looks at him and chuckles "I thought it would be something interesting for my last day." He replies shrugging his shoulders.

"L-last day? I thought you had until the end of the week." Chan asks looking up at BamBam still not letting go of his arm in fright. It was not a nice movie at all.

"I got a call this morning saying I should leave tonight," BamBam says looking down at his feet a bit.

"'Should' not that you have too ." Jisung points out in an attempt to lighten the mood but it completely backfires on him.

"This is my family we are talking about." BamBam ends up getting defensive.

"True." Jisung backs down. "But you are buying us all fried chicken for lunch. I think that's a good apology for the movie. Don't you think Felix?" Jisung nudges Felix who seems to be in his world.

Felix looks up confused and says the first thing that comes to "um yeah." Not realising he has just guilt-tripped BamBam into buying them food.

"Okay, but I'm watching you Jisung just because I am the one buying does not give you the right to eat enough for four people like last time." BamBam sighs. "You can have two peoples... and that's IT!"

"Aha, IT." Changbin who had been standing in the background starts laughing to himself because the movie they just watched was IT.

"No, IT was scary, not funny." Jisung punches Changbins shoulder."Now to CHICKEN!" Jisung yells causing the surrounding people to stare.

"Don't run off or he might come for you Jisung," BamBam says to a squirrel boy who was just running off ahead.

Jisung freezes right on the spot and waits for the others to catch up so they can all walk together and be safe.

"Um... Changbin." Felix speaks softly to Changbin who is stood beside him. Changbin looks over nodding to let Felix know he can continue, "I just want to apologise for earlier on."

"It's okay Chan was worried about you and so was I along with Jisung and BamBam." Changbin gives a smile, he seems better then he was this morning.

"No I mean when... I- I grabbed your hand in the movie." Felix says as a light blush appears on his cheeks.

Changbin chuckles at Felix being cute. "It's okay you were scared and we are friends so there's nothing to worry about." What Felix isn't aware of is Changbin got excited when Felix suddenly grabbed his hand.

"I'm still sorry but thanks thou-" As Felix was looking at Changbin he didn't see the door and walked straight into it, causing him to once again today to fall back into Changbin.

"Oh my god, Felix!" Chan shouts. "Are you okay?" Everyone watches carefully as Felix regains his footing and rubs his head.

"I think so just a bit sore." Felix removes his hand and Chans eyes go wide.

"You look like an egg." Jisung laughs at Felix stupidity surprised he wasn't the one that walked into the door.

"Do I?" Felix pulls out his phone and opens the camera app. There he sees it, the swelling on his forehead.

"If you put your fringe back over you can't see it," Changbin says as he reaches over to fix Felix's fringe. Felix freezes and feels his cheeks start to heat while hoping that Changbin can't hear his heart beating loud.

"Um... thanks." Felix nervous says.

"Can we get chicken now the queue is right there." Jisung jumps like a little waiting.

"Yes let's go order I'm getting hungry," BamBam says as he goes to take the lead remembering he is the one who had to pay.

"Felix I think you say by my side so you can stay safe." Changbin takes ahold of the others hand and leads him back to the others.

Felix feels like his heart is about to explode as Changbin still hasn't let go of his hand even though they have now ordered and are waiting to collect.

Today Changbin has been saved Felix not once but three times and it causing Felix to struggle to keep his feelings on control. Changbin being like a strong prince charming.

"Order number 83!" A worker shouts out and BamBam goes over to collect to food.

Sitting down at the table Changbin let's go of Felix's hand. "Here." Changbin passes Felix his food and drink, making Felix even more confused about how he feels towards Changbin.

"Thank you." Felix manages to say without a shaky voice.

"How's your head doing?" Jisung asks but his mouth is full of chicken making his speech all muffled and Felix has no clue what he just said.

"Jisung! Please swallow your food before speaking." Chan says sounding like a parent but that isn't unusual with this friendship group.

"Sorry." Jisung swallows. "How's your head doing?" Jisung asks again with this time Felix able to understand.

"Fine." Felix quickly takes a bite out of his chicken not want to have to say more.

"You sure? Your face has gone red." Jisung shrugs his shoulders.

"Yes," Felix says almost immediately.

"Shit my car is still in the parking lot near the cinema. We are going to have to walk back there." BamBam points out wondering why they didn't drive to get lunch in the first place.

"Blame Jisung he was the one that ran off." Changbin shoves a drumstick in Jisungs face, pulling back just in time as Jisung leans forwards to try and take a bite out of it.

When everyone is done eating Chan cleans up the table and they get ready to leave. Standing up Changbin takes ahold of Felix's hand taking Felix by surprise.

"I need to keep you safe." Changbin gives a smile that makes Felix's heart fo off again.

Changbin and Felix make there way out if the fast food place hand in hand as they walk the others.


	12. 11

Returning safely back from lunch Felix says 'goodbye' and 'thank you' to Changbin before heading up to his dorm to get ready for his dance class. Felix showers and changes into some more comfortable clothes than before. Looking through the wardrobe he goes with a black hoodie and joggers with a pair of black trainers that have orange and white soles for a little bit of colour. Felix also leaves his hair down and fluffy.

Heading down the hall with a drawstring bag slung over his shoulder Felix opens the door to his class. Walking in he finds not many students have yet arrived, those who are there watch Felix as he hands to the back of the class and places his bag down. Feeling uncomfortable as some have started to whisper Felix decides to go on his phone instead of stretching.

Soon enough they stop talking as the door opens again. This time Hyunjin is walking in while laughing about something with Minho. As Felix looks up from his phone his eyes lock with those of Hyunjins. Hyunjin gives Felix a big smile as he walks closer, Minho following behind. Felix feels the urge to stand up and brush off the imaginary dust from his legs.

"Hey." Hyunjin gives a simple greeting as he places his bag down near Felix.

"H-hi," Felix replies stuttering a little as he remembers what Chan had said to him earlier.

"It's not that I don't want you making friends it's just that not everyone being nice is nice. Some people you need to be careful around and Hyunjin... is one of those people. So please, please be careful!" From what Chan said it seems like there is some history between them and Hyunjin.

"Helloooo." Hyunjin waves his hand in front of Felix's face bringing him back to reality.

"Oh sorry." Felix passes it by likes it's nothing and is careful like Chan asked.

"Let's start warming up Mr Lee will be here in a bit." Minho finally speaks up as takes position into a lunge.

"Mr Lee? You know he prefers it when we just call him Taemin." Hyunjun teases Minho while joining in, in warming up. Felix follows along not wanting to be just standing there.

It didn't take long before Taemin walked in asked the class to line up so he can take the register and get the class started quickly. Even though they were doing some basic warm-ups Felix could still feel the stares of other students from around the room but, why were they staring was whats making Felix anxious.

After warming up Taemin announces they will learning choreography to Wish you were gay by Billie Eilish. Felix's face lights up as he hears this as Billie Eilish is one of his favourite artists, Hyunjin notices the change in Felix's attitude and gives a little smirk while giving Minho a kinda look like he is up to something. Taemin thinks that for the first few lessons they will just dance to help ease into the class before they start studying styles and the history of dance which is more because he finds that stuff boring to have to mark reports on and just wants to see what his students are capable of doing.

Halfway through the lesson, everyone is getting on well and Felix is loving getting to listen to the song again and again. The only problem is people are still staring with the slight whispers here and there. Felix isn't sure if it is real or he is just being paranoid so he is trying to shrug it off and not let it get to him.

"You okay?" but Felix must be failing as Hyunjin has learned over to whisper to him.

"Huh? What yeah." Felix plays it cool but his voice is a little higher pitched than the usual deep tone.

"You sure?" Hyunjin raises an eyebrow. Not believing that Felix is in fact okay.

"Yep just trying to dance thank you," Felix speaks quickly just wanting the conversation to be over.

"Looks like you, two seem to already know the choreography off the top of your head as you are talking, would you like to come up to the front and perform it for the rest of the class." It seems that Taemin had noticed them talking and he isn't in the mood to let it slide today.

Hyunjin and Felix stand there silent in fear of even breathing. "That wasn't a question is was an order. The front now!" Panicked Hyunjin steps forward but Felix stays frozen and his breathing slowly picks up the pace. "Lee Felix, can you hear me or not?" Taemin starts to become inpatient and everyone now was whispering, the thing was that Felix didn't understand everything he said. When they were dancing he doesn't have to worry about understanding as he can visualise copying but there are no subtitles for things in real life.

"LEE FELIX!" Taemin yells causing Felix to start shaking at his name being called so aggressively.

Hyunjin can tell that something is off about Felix so he walks closer to him. When Hyunjin reaches Felix he lifts an arm and places it down gently of the shaking Felix's shoulder, sweat visible of his forehead however it could be from dancing.

Feeling a weight on his shoulder Felix switches from inside his head to the outside world. He knows straight away what is coming and it is a panic attack. He has too many eyes on him and he can't take it much longer before he collapses into a total mess. Not wanting anyone to see Felix runs towards the door pushing pass anyone who gets in his way. The only thing on his mind is getting away from all the eyes.

Hyunjins arm falls to his side as he watches the boy disappear out of the door. Turning to the teacher Hyunjin speaks up "Sir, I think I should go check upon him. I think he might have been having a panic attack." Hyunjin only recognising it as in the past he was also someone prone to getting them.

Taemin nods and lets Hyunjin leave feeling a bit of guilt for making a student feel uncomfortable. Hyunjin goes to the back of the class to pick up his and Felix's bags as he leaves the classroom. Giving Minho a wink on his way out. Minho rolls his eyes and gets back to the class.

Rushing down the corridors it didn't take Hyunjin long to make it to the closest bathroom. He carefully opens the door to be sure that he doesn't scare Felix any more. Popping his head through first Hyunjin sees straight away a boy curled up against the far wall with his head in his knees. Hyunjin doesn't need to see more to already know that it is Felix. The outgrown blonde hair is a big give away.

Taking gently steps Hyunjin goes to sit beside him being as quiet as possible to not give away that he was there. Eventually, Hyunjin hears Felix's breathing start to steady a little and he takes this opportunity to place a hand on the top of Felix's back.

Felix's body jerks and he looks up to Hyunjin giving a soft smile. "Don't worry you are safe." Hyunjin even speaks softly keeping Felix in a state of safety. Hyunjun remembers back from his days of panic attacks that being told he is safe or even saying it aloud to himself was enough to make his feel safe and calm him down. It was like playing a trick on your brain.

Hyunjin was right as he keeps repeating those words and rubbing Felix's back Felix calms down and his breathing becomes normal. "Thank you," Felix says weekly.

"Here." Hyunjin digs through his bag and pulls out a bottle of water for Felix. Felix takes it cautiously and drinks.

Feeling a lot better Felix looks off ahead and lets his head relax to the side landing on Hyunjin shoulders.

Hyunjin lets Felix rest there even placing his head on top and his arms wrap around Felix. "Your safe now," Hyunjin whispers one last time before letting the room fall into silence.


	13. 12

Returning safely back from lunch Felix says 'goodbye' and 'thank you' to Changbin before heading up to his dorm to get ready for his dance class. Felix showers and changes into some more comfortable clothes than before. Looking through the wardrobe he goes with a black hoodie and joggers with a pair of black trainers that have orange and white soles for a little bit of colour. Felix also leaves his hair down and fluffy.

Heading down the hall with a drawstring bag slung over his shoulder Felix opens the door to his class. Walking in he finds not many students have yet arrived, those who are there watch Felix as he hands to the back of the class and places his bag down. Feeling uncomfortable as some have started to whisper Felix decides to go on his phone instead of stretching.

Soon enough they stop talking as the door opens again. This time Hyunjin is walking in while laughing about something with Minho. As Felix looks up from his phone his eyes lock with those of Hyunjins. Hyunjin gives Felix a big smile as he walks closer, Minho following behind. Felix feels the urge to stand up and brush off the imaginary dust from his legs.

"Hey." Hyunjin gives a simple greeting as he places his bag down near Felix.

"H-hi," Felix replies stuttering a little as he remembers what Chan had said to him earlier.

"It's not that I don't want you making friends it's just that not everyone being nice is nice. Some people you need to be careful around and Hyunjin... is one of those people. So please, please be careful!" From what Chan said it seems like there is some history between them and Hyunjin.

"Helloooo." Hyunjin waves his hand in front of Felix's face bringing him back to reality.

"Oh sorry." Felix passes it by likes it's nothing and is careful like Chan asked.

"Let's start warming up Mr Lee will be here in a bit." Minho finally speaks up as takes position into a lunge.

"Mr Lee? You know he prefers it when we just call him Taemin." Hyunjun teases Minho while joining in, in warming up. Felix follows along not wanting to be just standing there.

It didn't take long before Taemin walked in asked the class to line up so he can take the register and get the class started quickly. Even though they were doing some basic warm-ups Felix could still feel the stares of other students from around the room but, why were they staring was whats making Felix anxious.

After warming up Taemin announces they will learning choreography to Wish you were gay by Billie Eilish. Felix's face lights up as he hears this as Billie Eilish is one of his favourite artists, Hyunjin notices the change in Felix's attitude and gives a little smirk while giving Minho a kinda look like he is up to something. Taemin thinks that for the first few lessons they will just dance to help ease into the class before they start studying styles and the history of dance which is more because he finds that stuff boring to have to mark reports on and just wants to see what his students are capable of doing.

Halfway through the lesson, everyone is getting on well and Felix is loving getting to listen to the song again and again. The only problem is people are still staring with the slight whispers here and there. Felix isn't sure if it is real or he is just being paranoid so he is trying to shrug it off and not let it get to him.

"You okay?" but Felix must be failing as Hyunjin has learned over to whisper to him.

"Huh? What yeah." Felix plays it cool but his voice is a little higher pitched than the usual deep tone.

"You sure?" Hyunjin raises an eyebrow. Not believing that Felix is in fact okay.

"Yep just trying to dance thank you," Felix speaks quickly just wanting the conversation to be over.

"Looks like you, two seem to already know the choreography off the top of your head as you are talking, would you like to come up to the front and perform it for the rest of the class." It seems that Taemin had noticed them talking and he isn't in the mood to let it slide today.

Hyunjin and Felix stand there silent in fear of even breathing. "That wasn't a question is was an order. The front now!" Panicked Hyunjin steps forward but Felix stays frozen and his breathing slowly picks up the pace. "Lee Felix, can you hear me or not?" Taemin starts to become inpatient and everyone now was whispering, the thing was that Felix didn't understand everything he said. When they were dancing he doesn't have to worry about understanding as he can visualise copying but there are no subtitles for things in real life.

"LEE FELIX!" Taemin yells causing Felix to start shaking at his name being called so aggressively.

Hyunjin can tell that something is off about Felix so he walks closer to him. When Hyunjin reaches Felix he lifts an arm and places it down gently of the shaking Felix's shoulder, sweat visible of his forehead however it could be from dancing.

Feeling a weight on his shoulder Felix switches from inside his head to the outside world. He knows straight away what is coming and it is a panic attack. He has too many eyes on him and he can't take it much longer before he collapses into a total mess. Not wanting anyone to see Felix runs towards the door pushing pass anyone who gets in his way. The only thing on his mind is getting away from all the eyes.

Hyunjins arm falls to his side as he watches the boy disappear out of the door. Turning to the teacher Hyunjin speaks up "Sir, I think I should go check upon him. I think he might have been having a panic attack." Hyunjin only recognising it as in the past he was also someone prone to getting them.

Taemin nods and lets Hyunjin leave feeling a bit of guilt for making a student feel uncomfortable. Hyunjin goes to the back of the class to pick up his and Felix's bags as he leaves the classroom. Giving Minho a wink on his way out. Minho rolls his eyes and gets back to the class.

Rushing down the corridors it didn't take Hyunjin long to make it to the closest bathroom. He carefully opens the door to be sure that he doesn't scare Felix any more. Popping his head through first Hyunjin sees straight away a boy curled up against the far wall with his head in his knees. Hyunjin doesn't need to see more to already know that it is Felix. The outgrown blonde hair is a big give away.

Taking gently steps Hyunjin goes to sit beside him being as quiet as possible to not give away that he was there. Eventually, Hyunjin hears Felix's breathing start to steady a little and he takes this opportunity to place a hand on the top of Felix's back.

Felix's body jerks and he looks up to Hyunjin giving a soft smile. "Don't worry you are safe." Hyunjin even speaks softly keeping Felix in a state of safety. Hyunjun remembers back from his days of panic attacks that being told he is safe or even saying it aloud to himself was enough to make his feel safe and calm him down. It was like playing a trick on your brain.

Hyunjin was right as he keeps repeating those words and rubbing Felix's back Felix calms down and his breathing becomes normal. "Thank you," Felix says weekly.

"Here." Hyunjin digs through his bag and pulls out a bottle of water for Felix. Felix takes it cautiously and drinks.

Feeling a lot better Felix looks off ahead and lets his head relax to the side landing on Hyunjin shoulders.

Hyunjin lets Felix rest there even placing his head on top and his arms wrap around Felix. "Your safe now," Hyunjin whispers one last time before letting the room fall into silence.


	14. 13

The weekend finally rolls around and now Felix, Chan, Jisung and Changbin are standing at the entrance to Lotte World. A new world to forget everything over the past stressful week and just have fun.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jisung shouts already running ahead. They laugh and follow behind.

Felix has been to an amusement park before but this time it's difficult, this time it's in Korea. Experiencing a new culture with new friends.

Even before walking in, they could tell today was going to be busy, especially since it is a Saturday. Families and friends, smiles and laughter, everything all bubbly and happy around them. Felix joins in letting himself smile and enjoy this day.

Quickly they make their way to the first roller coaster and take their seat. All buckled in Jisung is practically jumping in his seat, the main reason he wanted to come her was he has never really been. So when Felix first agreed to it, it made him so happy and now it is happening.

Soon the ride starts clicking along taking them on a journey around the world of Lotte World. Up ahead a drop is coming up, people on the ride throwing their hands up high and feeling the rush of the air passing through their fingers. Felix joins letting his hair be swept pass his face as they reach the top and fall back down, everyone screaming in joy.

Getting back to the beginning of the ride Felix is feeling the adrenaline curse through his body along with Chan and Changbin. However, Jisung is huddled over, gripping tightly onto the bar with his hair a complete mess from the high wind speeds. It doesn't take long before Changbin is laughing at Jisung causing him to snap out of his trance and finally get out of the ride.

Jisung and Changbin continue to bicker while Chan and Felix watch in amusement. Soon they are back to goofing around and they start to do a funny marching walk that Chan quickly joins in on them with. Felix unable to contain his laughter halves over, they've been here for barely ten minutes and his cheeks are starting to hurt from laughing. Felix ignores the pain though knowing today is a good day and any pain caused would be because of good happy reasons.

"You're both idiots you know that?" Chan says as he stops imitating their silly walk.

"But we are your idiots!" They reply in unison and continue to march on ahead with linked arms.

"Can we try that?" Felix runs up to Chan wrapping himself around the others arm as he points to the ship on the other side of the indoor area.

"Sure. Changbin! Jisung! To the Viking ship." Chan pulls Felix along quickly leading them into the line.

"Where are we going to sit?" Changbin asks once they are in line.

"I'm sitting in the very middle," Jisung says practically without even thinking about it.

"I want to be near the back but still near the middle. I'm kinda scared." Felix admits.

"Hey," Changbin nudges Felix's arm. "I said I'll protect you so I'll sit next to you then." Felix smiles back at Changbin not forgetting what happened a few days ago.

"Ha, pussys I'm taking a seat at the very back," Chan says smugly crossing his arms over his chest

Not noticing at first who the others that have joined them on the ride are they take their seats in the same places as they said. Once the others have seated and the ride is soon to start Jisung takes a look. Seeing who was next to him Jisungs eyes go wide almost in fear, looking further back he gets more of a shock. Finally, Jisung glances at Chan who nods back showing that he is aware of the situation.

Next to Jisung is Minho then Seungmin. Felix is sat between Changbin and Hyunjin. Chan has a space between him and Jeongin. Of all the people they could meet right not it just had to be them and they just had to sit next to them, not on the other side of the ship. The possibility of all of these possibilities being possible is just another possibility that can happen.

Before anything can happen the ride starts and Jisung huddles over and holds the safety bare for his dear life. Minho notices and lets out a little snicker and he raises his arms with the ship swinging higher and higher. The others all around them doing the same.

Felix is a bit more different he has one arm up with the other wrapped around Changbins and pulled himself close into Changbins side, a little too close to try and hide his blushing face but also by being so close it makes him blush more. Felix hates himself for blushing but how can he not in a situation like this. Yet his is currently oblivious to Hyunjin being to his other side, let alone all the others around.

Hyunjin however is enjoying the ride half-heartedly as he watches Felix with Changbin and the memory from the dance class replays in his head. Chan watches from behind of everything happening in front. A small smirk on his lips from Felix being happy and Hyunjin being displeased. He knows he shouldn't enjoy when people are unhappy but when it comes to Hyunjin and what he's done, Chan wonders if Hyunjin counts as a person.

The ride eventually comes to a halt and the safety bars begin to rise. Felix lets ago of Changbin and this is when he becomes aware of Hyunjin presence.

"Oh hi, Hyunjin." Felix smiles at him whereas Changbin appears to be glaring along with Chan.

"Hi, Felix." Hyunjin smiles back while giving a side-eye to Chan.

"Can you please get off the ride." A worker comes out reminding then they are holding up the line.

As they are getting off Hyunjin decides to take ahold of Felix's hand and swing their arms as they walk off. "So- where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I-" Felix tries to speak looking back at Chan who swiftly comes up between the two and separates them.

"He going around with us thank you." Felix slightly cowards behind Chan.

"Well, I'm sure we can all go around together," Hyunjin says back winding Chan up more.

"And what makes you think that." Chan starts to ball his fists and Felix spots this.

"It's okay he is my friend and I don't mind." Felix takes Chan fists into his small hands making the other to turn and look at him. He doesn't want to cause Chan to be angry.

"See Felix doesn't mind. Now I want to go on the flume ride." Hyunjin speeds up ahead.

"What just happened." Jisung turns to Changbin as they've been standing a safe distance away.

"Hyunjin just tricked Felix into letting him come along and now we are off to the flume ride," Changbin says not looking at Jisung once wanting to keep an eye on Felix, and make sure he stays safe as a demon joins them.

"Don't forget about us!" An arm comes around grabbing Jisung by the neck.

"Great," Jisung says sarcastically.

"That not a nice way to speak to your senior from cooking class." Minho scoffs with a hand over his heart pretending to be offended. Which he wasn't he couldn't care less about what they said actually.

"Whatever." Changbin takes Jisungs arm and they speed up to meet Chan, Felix and Hyunjin in the line for the flume ride.

Waiting for they soon make it to next in line. "Can I sit with you?" Felix asks Changbin while the last people on the front go off.

"Sure. Do you want to sit in front of the back?" Changbin pulls Felix close, glaring at Hyunjin as Felix is completely oblivious.

"Back." Felix nods his head as he speaks.

"Then we will sit in front of you." Hyunjin grabs Seungmin who give him a 'what the fuck' kinda look.

"I want to sit at the front." Jisung butts into the conversation to try and turn down the heat.

"I was going to sit at the back but-"

"I and Jeongin don't mind sitting between you and Jisung." Minho interrupts Chan. Jeongin not giving any input as he is looking at his phone, not all that bothered about being here but Hyunjin dragged him saying it would be fun.

The people who were in front come back around making it now their turn. Changbin, Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin get into the first and Chan, Jeongin, Minho and Jisung follow behind in the second. Going up it seems all calm and peaceful.

"Does it just keep going up?" Felix asks to lean back into Changbins chest.

"It's going to drop eventually silly." Changbin jokes. Felix blushes a little bit before he has time to react the ride drops into the water splashing them all.

In the ride behind Jisung ducks immediately causing Minho to gets fall force of the water and become soaked. Even blocking it so that Jeongin behind ends up staying perfectly dry.

Getting back to where they get off Jeongin jumps straight off happy that he's dry. Minho sulking behind like cat that hates bathtime.

"Why did you duck?!" Minho shouts at Jisung when everyone is back together.

"Because I was scared." Jisung throws his hands up now scared of the angry cat.

"Thank you for keeping me dry." Jeongin jokes as he places an arm around Minho's shoulder, quickly retreating not wanting to get to wet and Minho shooting daggers at him.

"Why don't we go get something to eat so those of us who have gotten wet can dry off," Felix asks with a happy smile of his face.

"Yes." All Felix had to do was mention food and Jisung would be jumping up and down.

Finding a big table they sit down and enjoy their food. Felix sat awkwardly between Hyunjun and Changbin. Hyunjin having Seungmin, Minho Jeongin to his side. Changbin having Jisung and Chan.

"You eat food other than cheesecakes!" Minho says in astonishment looking at Jisung.

Jisung says nothing back and just takes a cheesy chip to eat dramatically.

"So he's the guy from your-" Jeongin finally pays proper attention to what going on when he remembers the guy Minho sometimes talks about from his cooking class. Only Minho quickly shuts him up by shoving some of the cheesy chips into his mouth.

Halfway through eating Felix feels his phone vibrate. Slipping it out of his pocket he sees it's his mum.

"Sorry I have to take this." Felix excuses himself and walks to somewhere more quiet and private.

"Hi, mum," Felix says through a smile.

"Hi, Lixie bear." His mums' voice comes through, she sounds to be in a good mood as well. "How has your first week gone?" She asks.

"All right." He lies not wanting her to know the bad parts but he knows that he can tell and trust her, he just doesn't want her to worry more than she already does.

"That's good to hear sweety." Felix hears some voices in the background that he doesn't recognise.

"Where are you?" He asks letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"I'm just visiting a friends house right now. She's having a bbq tonight and we're going to share a few bottles of wine." Felix loves how his mum is honest with him, he tries to be as well so it's not that he lies he just keeps things quite. "What about you? I can hear many busy voices around you."

"Oh right yeah- Chan and his friends well my friends as well have taken me to an amusement park and we are just eating lunch right now. I'm having a lot of fun, it's nice here." Felix gets all warm inside as if he can feel that his mum is so proud and happy for him.

"That's great sweet. I'll let you go and continue having fun. Love you." Her voice is so soft and sweet.

"Love you too." Felix removes his phone from his ear and watches to wait for when the phone call ends.

Even happier now he makes his way back to the table practically skipping. When reaching the table he notices a few more of the seat are empty.

"Whereas Chan and Hyunjin?" He asks picking a churro up.

"They wanting to talk in private," Changbin says not to worry him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chan grabs ahold of Hyunjins collar and slams him against the wall in a hidden alley.

"I'm Felix friend am I not allowed to spend time with my friend?" Hyunjin pulls Chan's hands off of him.

"You have no real right to be around. Can you not see that you are making Changbin uncomfortable." Chan spits back.

"I know and it was his fault for what happened back then." Hyunjin relaxes against the wall.

"H-his fault! It was you who arghhh." Chan raises his hand wanting to land a punch right across Hyunjin face so bad but knows that he shouldn't. "Fuck!" Chan starts storms off to meet back at the table.

"Did Felix tell you about what we did the other day?" Hyunjin says making Chan stop and turn around.

"What are you on about?" Chan scans Hyunjin thinking that he was cruel but he would never do that again.

"He had a panic attack back in a dance lesson." lowering himself to Chans face he continues, "And I helped him close, comforted him, and held close into me."

This time he is willing to go through with it, he raises his hand but Hyunjin catches it. "I seriously just want him to be happy, I am meaning to cause any harm and I hope you can see that."

Chan takes his hand back and leaves. Hyunjin following behind with a smug look on his face from provoking Chan.

"Where did you guys go?" Felix asks when they finish sitting down.

"Nowhere special. Who was on the phone?" Chan tries to change the subject quickly and smoothly.

"My mum- she's having a bbq at a friends house tonight," Felix says without even really thinking about it.

The rest of the time at Lotte World seems to go by smoothly except for Chan giving Hyunjin silent warning signals. Like on the bumper carts when Hyunjin went into Felix, Chan went straight into Hyunjin glaring at him the whole time. Hyunjin, however, was only finding enjoyment from this continuing to purposely do this that annoy Chan. Especially when he kept taking Felix's hand who had the other around Changbins arm.

Time went by pretty fast and the parade started to come around. Felix watching in awe and laughter looking like the little kids around. They even went out to dance with the parade at one point. Felix being really happy mainly since he is oblivious to what is happening between the others behind his back.

Walking out from where they entered Felix turns around to watch the sunset behind the castle. "I love it." He whispers under his breath. Together they all watch the blue sky turn to a mix of oranges and reds.

"We will be going now." Hyunjin smiles at Felix and waves as they leave back off to campus.

"I don't want to go back just yet," Felix says looking kinda down now. He has been enjoying this day and doesn't want it to end just yet.

"Then let's go get some frozen yoghurt then," Chan suggests.

Jisung looks at Chan with the biggest smile and raises his eyes brow "Your idea, you pay." before sneakily running off down the street to the icecream parlour.

"Guess there's is no going back on what you said now." Changbin pats Chan on the back who watches in disbelief of what just happened.

The others witness Jisung putting an unbelievably large amount of sweets on top. All thinking that he shouldn't be having that much sugar added to his current energy level, definitely for this time of night.

"I'm not sleeping tonight am I?" Changbin says knowing that Jisung will stay up and be extremely loud. Pissing off their neighbour more than he already has done.

Chan ends up paying as Jisung said and they enjoy they frozen yoghurt quietly before Jisung speaks up. "So what's going on with you two?" Jisung waves his spoon between Felix and Changbin.

"Hmm?" Changbin looks up confused.

"Back when we watched that movie Changbin said he would protect me when I get scared so I've just kinda stuck to his side," Felix mumbles the last part slightly embarrassed as his cheeks start to tint a pinkish shade.

"Oh okay," Jisung says winking at Changbin when Felix went back to his frozen yoghurt.

Eventually, the night does come to end and Felix is now laying in his bed ready to sleep but still really happy. He continues to play what happened only a few minutes ago in his head.

Chan and Jisung had gone off ahead into there room so he was alone with Changbin, who pulled him down into a hug and whisper "Sleep well, my prince."

Felix roles around all giddy with his knight calling him a prince.

Chan on the other side of the room is happy to see Felix happy and hope it doesn't go away any time soon.


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //tw// homophobia

Monday comes back, starting the next week of school. Sunday had been a calm and quiet day of movies and video games. Walking into the dining hall with Chan, Felix spots Changbin and Jisung. Taking a seat with them Felix goes to sit next Changbin, Jisung and Chan already understanding what is happening to start between them.

"So Felix," Jisung swallows the first in his mouth before talking again. "I wondering what was your school life like back in Australia."

"In Australia huh?" Felix tries to think of what he could say.

"Yeah, like parties and stuff," Jisung says before stuffing his cheeks again.

"A friend of mine his family had a yacht so sometimes we would go out on that," Felix remembers all the fun times he had with his old friends and misses them a lot. When he moved to Korea it was so sudden that he never got to say goodbye.

"A yacht that so cool! Can you swim then?" Jisung mouth hangs open surprised.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. Chans dad even taught me a few times." Felix gives a shy smile.

"Felix answer me this. If me, Changbin and Chan were drowning who would you save?" Jisung points his chopsticks at Felix waiting for his answer.

"Drowning?" Felix repeats the Korean word he didn't understand.

"Drowning," Chan says to him in English.

"Oooh." Felix exaggerates understanding now, he thinks for a minute before opening his mouth. "Well, Chan is a better swimmer than me so he wouldn't need to be saved. Then he could help you, while I help Changbin."

Jisung sits back with a smirk satisfied with Felix's answer. "Okay, I see how it is." He winks at Changbin when Felix went back to finishing his breakfast.

With everyone finished eating they go their separate ways to their classes, more of Felix breaks off since the other three have the same class.

On his way to his dance Felix spots his teacher standing outside the door, who appears to be waiting for someone.

"Good morning sir." Felix greets respectfully.

"Ah, Felix you don't need to be like that you know I prefer to just be called Taemin. I like to have a good bond with my students and my class to be a safe place." Taemin says.

"Sorry, si- Taemin." Felix awkwardly laughs.

"Anyway I was actually waiting for you," Felix looks back confused. "I wanted to get you before class so you didn't leave before I could ask to talk with you after class. Is that okay?" Taemin asks.

"Have I done something wrong?" Felix looks down worried.

"What- oh god no! It's nothing negative." Felix feels reassured at Taemins words. "Well, shall we go in now?" Taemin opens the door for the pair to walk in.

Entering the class Hyunjin sees Felix and gives him a friendly wave matched with a friendly smile. Felix does the same back and goes over to meet him.

"I never thought I would've seen you at Lotte World on Saturday," Hyunjin says as he puts his phone away.

"It was Jisungs idea." Felix puts his back down by the others.

"The squirrel faced friend of yours who's in my cooking class?" Minho asks joining the conversation.

"Yeah." Felix laughs at Minho's name for Jisung

"Well tell him that he makes another fucking cheesecake in tomorrows lesson I will slam him over a table." Minho points and Felix looking angry but his ears a little pink after realising what he said sounds like.

"W-will do." Felix jumps back a little at Minho's threat.

"Damn aggressive much." Hyunjin looks at Minho with a concerned face.

"I don't mean it in a bad way it's that I'm the head of our workspace so I'm responsible for cleaning up and stuff, but the teacher has a go at me for the fact he has only ever made cheesecake. AND his fat ass somehow manages to eat almost the whole thing by the end of the class... like what the fuck!" Minho is visibly angry with his red face.

"All right let's get stretching!" Taemin shouts out the class breaking off Minho's rant.

The class goes by smoothly it wasn't too difficult with focusing on isolations. Some people did stumble over when it came to the footwork but overall it was quite a relaxing class. When class ends, Felix says goodbye to Hyunjin and promises Minho that he will talk to Jisung.

"You wanted to talk s- Taemin." Felix sheepishly walks over to him, stringing his bag over his shoulder.

"Yes, sit down." Taemin pats on the floor beside him for Felix. Felix does so and Taemin continues with talking, "I wanted to apologise for what happened a few days ago. I'm sorry that I upset you and I think I caused you to have a panic attack. I want our class to be a happy and safe place where you can come here and just enjoy dancing. I sincerely want to apologise."

Felix looks at his teacher shocked not knowing what to do or say. "I-It's okay you d-don't need to ap-p-apologise." After a few stutters, Felix manages to finally spit something out.

"You don't need to say that." Taemin places a hand on Felix's knee, sending a shiver through his body. "I hope we can be okay?"

"Uh yes, I'd like that too." Felix gives Taemin a bow as he becomes more flustered.

"Good, now I'll let you go so you can get ready for your next class." Taemin stands up and brushes the dust from his legs.

"Thank you." Felix stands and bows again before scurrying out of the class.

Taemin scoffs as he watches Felix, "What a peculiar kid." He thinks to himself.

Walking out of the class Felix passes by the same bathroom Hyunjin let him cry of the shoulder. Thinking about that time the urge to pee also comes so he goes to open the door. As he enters he hears some voices inside. Not wanting to disturb them he walks in quietly but freezes when he hears his name be called. Felix hides behind the wall that's opposite the door and blocking him from being seen by the others inside.

"How much longer are you going to mess with him?" The first voice says.

"Until I know if he's like those friends of his." The second replies to the first.

"He seems like a nice guy, you know I don't like what you're doing." The first speaks again.

"Yeah well he's friends with that faggot Changbin and I'm sure I've seen them flirting so it's not like he doesn't deserve it." When the second talks again Felix finally recognises their voices, it's Hyunjin and Minho.

Felix can't believe they are talking about him like this behind is back. He hears the hand dryer go off and uses the sound to block him running back out the bathroom no longer needing to go he sprints back to his dorm room. Almost falling over a couple of times on his way.

Once safe in his room, the door slams shut with his back and Felix finally cries out. They were so nice to him and he genuinely saw them as his friends but was it all a lie.


	16. 15

Managing to calm himself down Felix takes a quick shower to wash off any sweat from dancing and hide the fact he has just been crying. Throwing on a random hoodie and pair of Jean's Felix makes his way to his language class, where he can sit in the back and concentrate on learning rather than fake people. The only problem is that they don't know Felix knows and they will continue to be fake friends. Felix doesn't want to play along but he will have to for the time being. Just how long can he last?

While sitting at the back and taking his notes Felix feels his phone vibrate from his jeans pocket. At first, Felix doesn't want to see what the notification is with the possibility of being a message from Hyunjin. Forgetting about it he goes back to his lesson only for another notification to come through breaking Felix's concentration, yet again. When it goes off for the third time Felix finally gives in to the urge and checks. Pulling his phone out he sees that it was indeed a message, just not from a message Hyunjin, but Changbin.

Changbin

Heyyyyyyyy...

Jisung and Chan have to work on a project so they will be busy for lunch

What to have lunch together?

Felix lets out a little chuckle at Changbins excessive amount of y's in hey. Then he sees that lunch will be just him and Changbin, the sound of it is really nice. Checking the clock Felix finds out that his class had gone by pretty fast with only have fifteen minutes left and today his teacher looks to be in a good mood so she will hopefully let them out early.

Felix

Sure my class finishes in about 15 mins

Felix replies quickly and doesn't put his phone away but instead, he rests it on his leg so he can see straight away if Changbin replies.

Changbin

Sweet, where are you so I can pick you up?

Felix feels his insides become all warm and fuzzy at Changbin saying he will pick him up.

Felix

Lecture hall 3

Changbin

See you soon

Prince

It happened again Changbin called Felix, Prince. Felix holds in the desire to squeal but thanks to anxiety and being in a room full of people he holds it in pretty calmly and worries more if anyone has seen his messages.

The first part of the class had gone by so quickly but now these last fifteen minutes are feeling more like fifteen hours. Felix's eyes keep twitching between the teacher and the clock, slowly counting down for when he can leave. Ten minutes left and the teacher is already doing the quick run-through of what has been happening in the lesson so that much mean Felix is going to get let out early. Nine, eight, seven, six, five minutes left.

"All right you have done well this lesson you may leave early for lunch. Remember I will be handing out work next lesson that's to be completed over the weekend. You are dismissed." The teacher says and Felix leaves right away.

Picking up his backpack and notebooks without even putting them away Felix walks out the class. He was about the text Changbin to tell him he got let out early but didn't need to since Changbin was already leaning against the wall waiting for Felix. However, Changbin was distracted by something on his phone that he hadn't realised Felix and his class were leaving early. Felix took the opportunity to slowly creep up next to Changbin and surprise him.

Casually standing beside him Felix gives a little hip bump but no reaction comes from Changbin, which slightly angers Felix. Thinking of what to do instead Felix turns to face Changbin and looks at his phone. Changbin is scrolling through Instagram nothing interesting yet it's making him ignore Felix and Felix is going to have non of it.

"Hi," Felix says in a high pitch cute voice.

"Huh?" Changbin thought it was a girl at first but then sees it is Felix he gives a confident smile. "Oh your out early."

"Yeah, my teacher was in a good mood today." Felix smiles brightly now having Changbins attention.

"What would you like to have for lunch then?" Changbin slips his phone into his pocket as he starts to walk away.

Felix speeds up to meet him, it doesn't take long as Changbin has shorter legs. "I'm in the mood for... rice cakes!"

"Rice cakes it is, I'll pay," Changbin says not taking no for an answer.

"Okay." Felix skips off ahead perfectly fine with letting Changbin pay.

After getting their food they head out to one of the schools' fields around the back. Together they sit taking shelter under a tree from the summer days sun.

"What was the weather like back in Australia?" Changbin asks laying on the grass as he watches the clouds. The fine dust levels are low today making the sky look even more beautiful.

"Well it is starting to get colder here now since it's turning autumn and winter will come afterwards. Whereas in Australia it's getting warming and turning into spring and summer will come afterwards." Felix explains.

"So you came here to have a winter after just having one." Changbin doesn't take his eyes off the clouds as he takes the advantage of the time he has right now.

"Yeah, I never realised that before." Felix finishes his rice cakes and lies down next to Changbin.

"Damn that's crazy." Changbin glances down from the clouds and looks at Felix who is also fixated on the sky.

"Hmm yeah." Felix closes his eyes feeling tired as his body digests his food.

"So you never told me..." Changbin breaks the silence. "How did you and H-Hyunjin become so close."

Felix's eyes shoot open and he stares at Changbin, he just got asked a question he doesn't want to answer at this moment in time and he doesn't consider him and Hyunjin as "close" any more.

"He's in my dance class and he approached me first..." wounder why? Felix thinks to himself already knowing. "And he nice to me." As if.

Changbin lets out an "oh." with a depressing look on his face.

"I know something is going on between you guys and Hyunjin but can't you tell me," Felix says trying to find something out about the current situation.

"I think it's best you don't know," Changbin says not wanting to look at Felix's desperate eyes.

"Why?" Felix sits up leaning over Changbin so he has to look at him.

"Because..." Changbin turns his head to look away for a moment and gather his words. Looking back at Felix directly in the eyes Changbin explains "Because I said I will protect you and I know you not knowing is better for you knowing." Changbin reaches up to place a hand on the back of Felix's neck. Gently he guides Felix's head to rest on his chest. "Trust me please."

Felix gives into Changbins sweet words and doesn't push any further. Instead, he listens to Changbins soothing heartbeat and slowly falls asleep.


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //tw// abuse

It's been a few days since Felix spent lunch with Changbin and it's has been happening almost every day since Chan and Jisung have been so busy with their project. Felix also can't wait to hear it when it is finished. 

Being lunch now Felix is walking to the tree where he and Changbin spend lunch. It is a nice willow tree. The branches don't fall to the ground but it's enough to make it feel like they're in their own little world. Especially when they lay down and the sun seeps through the gaps of leaves.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY?" Felix is brought back to reality when he hears someone yelling and not long after a crashing sound as if someone had fallen, or was even pushed.

Felix stopped moving, stuck between seeing if the person needs help or if he should just walk away. Only to realise that to get to the tree where Changbin is waiting, he has to walk past the hidden alley in which the commotion is taking place.

Going up to the corner of the alley before he could see in and the people inside could see him. He stands their frozen waiting to here is something else happens.

"You know... it's your fault this started in the first place." The sound of skin coming in contact with skin, as if someone was slapped echos in Felix's ears, along with the persons' voice that sent shivers through his entire body. Their voice used to be so happy, cheerful and friendly, now Felix hears a demonic fake voice. The voice of Hwang Hyunjin, someone Felix used to consider a friend and has to still pretend he is because Hyunjin is currently unaware of Felix knowing about his conversation with Minho in the bathroom.

"Dickhead!" A different voice shouts that must be meant for Hyunjin.

"Why you f-" Hyunjin gets cut off when a phone starts ringing. It must be Hyunjins since he answers it "Yes, we are on our way see you so soon." His voice quietens while speaking so he must be walking away.

Felix takes this opportunity to look down the alleyway. Hyunjin has his back to him and walking away with someone beside him just as Felix had thought, except for the extra person. However, up against a wall is someone who seems to in an unconscious state.

Feeling bad about going to help them he first sends Changbin a text to let him know.

Felix

Sorry something came up I might be a bit late

Sorry again

Only for Felix's head to shoot up when a notification sound goes off from the unconscious persons' phone straight after Felix sent the message. Hoping it's only a coincidence, Felix slowly steps forwards and almost starts to break down in tears with his heart aching.

Felix is standing over someone who even with blood dripping down their face he can still tell who it is. Squatting down and with a shaking hand, he reaches forward to cup the cheek of the person in front. Felix hides his face in his knees to not let them see his teary eyes.

"I-I'm s..s-sorry." A hand is placed on Felix's holding it closer to their face for warmth and comfort.

Felix looks up not wanting to have to seem them in this state of pain. It is more torturous for them then it is for him but that doesn't stop him from crying.

"Felix." They say trying to look the freckled boy in the eyes but Felix is reluctant. "Felix." They call out again in a weak but gentle voice, almost reminding Felix of when his mum would comfort him after his father did terrible things. "Felix!" After a third time, Felix finally looks him in the eyes and accepts that the person beaten with a bloody face is Changbin.

"I hate that twat." Felix says looking into the direction in which Hyunjin left.

"I'll be okay." Changbin grips Felix's hand tighter, comforting each other.

"But you not okay and what he has done is not okay." Felix feels more tears start to fall down his face as he speaks and every glance at Changbin breaks his heart even more.

"Just help me to the nurse's office please." Changbin reaches for Felix's arm and tries to get up off of the floor, only to fall back down clutching his side in pain.

"What's wrong?" Felix becomes even more worried than before with Changbin in pain.

"It hurts a-a lot." Changbin tries to fight it and stand again. He manages to but with a great deal of discomfort.

Felix takes off his backpack and kneels with his back to Changbin. "Get on I'll carry you." Without hesitation, Changbin lowers himself.

Outside the nurse's office, Felix is waiting for Chan and Jisung to arrive while the nurse is dealing with Changbin. Luckily they were working on campus today so it only takes them a matter of minutes to get there.

"Over here." Felix waves his arm in the arm for Chan and Jisung who are not too far down the corridor. They speed up almost running to Felix who is opening the door for them to seem Changbin.

Walking in the find a Changbin sat on a bed half-naked, covered in plasters and bandages.

"Shit dude you look like a mess," Jisung says kinda joking to hopefully lift the mood but fails... miserably.

"How bad?" Chan asks looking serious.

"Just some cuts, a black eye and swelling that'll be gone in a few days but... my rib is broken." Changbins voice fades at the end feeling embarrassed for having to be seen like this.

"And that was just healing from before as well." Jisung flops down next to Changbin on the bed looking at the purple and green marks sticking out from the bandages on his chest.

"Healing?" Felix asks confused as to how Changbin could be healing. "You mean that idiot has done this before."

"What no." Changbin reassures Felix, "My rib was damaged before but not by him."

"What minion did he send then?" Jisung sits up.

"Hyunjin!" Felix's face goes red in anger to that mans name being mentioned.

"Fuck sake." Chan sinks into a chair putting his head into his hands.

"Tell me about it." Changbin rolls his eyes.

The room goes silent for a bit until the nurse comes back with some medication and paperwork to be filled out.

"The bell for your lessons will be going soon so you should leave." The nurse says then turning to Changbin, "However you young man will be staying here and resting." She walks off leaving them.

"I'll come back straight after and try to even get out early if I can." Chan stands up and places a hand on Changbin shoulder.

"Same here." Jisung gets down from the bed and leaves with Chan.

"I want you to tell me!" Felix finally brings up the courage to speak.

"You should get to your lesson," Changbin says brushing Felix off.

"I want to know." Felix stands his ground.

"If I tell you, you will wish I never told you!" Changbin looks at Felix with borrow eyes. It hurts him to have to speak to Felix like this but he knows that Felix will look at him differently is he finds out and Changbin doesn't want to lose what they have.

"Please. I know Hyunjin pretended to be my friend to hurt you. I found out a few days ago." Changbin looks at Felix shocked not knowing about what happened between the two. "It was the day I first asked what happened, remember when we first sat under that tree." Felix looks at Changbin holding back the new tears swelling in his eyes.

"I'll be honest I want to tell you but I also don't to hurt you." Changbin looks up at the ceiling, now being the one scared to make eye contact. "I'm sorry."

Right after Changbin finishes talking the bell rings and Felix let's out a sigh. "Guess I'll get going then." Felix turns and makes his way to the door, quietly closing it behind him.

With Felix gone Changbin whispers another "I'm sorry." With not just the pain of his body but now also the pain on his heart for hurting Felix. He really is doing Felix better by not telling him, it will only make things more complicated if he finds out.


	18. 17

"Fuuuuck!" Felix screams at himself in the bathroom mirror as he's hunched over the sink, dripping wet from taking a shower.

Changbin has been giving him the cold shoulder and has just received a text reminding him he has agreed to go to the beach for a day with Hyunjin and his friends. Of all the times it could have happened it has to be now.

Felix splashes his face with water then walks out of the bathroom before proceeding to his wardrobe and finding something to wear. All while contemplating whether to go or not.

He's alone in the room since Chan is working with Changbin and Jisung on some music and he can't be there. It's probably best right now anyway.

First trying on some blue shorts and a loose white button-up shirt. Looking in the mirror Felix checks if it is okay with no scars visible when he notices the reflection of his phone laying on his bed. Going over to his bed Felix thinks for a second before calling someone.

After a few rings, their sweet voice comes through, "Hello?".

"Hi, mum," Felix says shyly.

"Oh Lixie, how are you? Is something wrong." She has always been able to tell when Felix is down.

"Actually yeah," Felix starts before taking a deep breath. "Two of my friends fought and no one will tell me what's going on. One is still talking to me but changes the subject if I try to bring it up. The other has invited me to go to the beach with them today but I don't know if I want to do..." Felix wishes he could be completely honest but is he does his mum will most likely fly over and become his bodyguard.

"I know I don't have much say because what you think is what matters most but I am going to say this, I say go to the beach and maybe see if you can get your other friend to tell you. However, since they aren't telling you it might be better for you not to know." Felix likes the idea of maybe getting Hyunjin to spill. Only problem Hyunjin doesn't know Felix knows his real intentions.

"Thanks, mum I'll take your advice and go to the beach." Felix tries his best to sound happy.

"Okay, sweetie. Well, I hope everything goes okay." Her cheerful spirit helps Felix to feel better.

"Aha yeah... talk to you soon, love you." Felix gives a kiss.

"Love you too."

At the sound of the beep ringing through Felix flops down onto his bed thinking if this is really the right decision. Not getting long to rest his phone goes off with a message from Hyunjin.

Hyunjin

Hey, we heading to the entrance of the dorms now. Meet us there :)

Felix laughs at Hyunjin having the audacity to put a smiley face.

Getting back to his feet Felix puts on a pair of white converse and pick up a backpack before heading down to meet them.

"Heyyyy." Hyunjin frantically waves his hands up in the air for Felix to see him, if it isn't obvious enough with the bright orange shirt.

"I'm sure I could see you from a mile away." Felix laughs off as he reaches them.

"Well," Hyunjin throws an arm around Felix's shoulder. "At least you won't lose me at the beach. Anyway, Minho is going to take up to a shop to buy food and drinks first." With his arm around Felix, they start walking to where Minho is waiting in his jeep with Seungmin and Jeongin.

Hyunjin jumps in the front with Minho while Jisung awkwardly sits besides Jeongin and Seungmin on the other side.

In the shop Minho buys some pork belly for a bbq and Hyunjin makes sure to grabs lots of water, as today is meant to be one of the hottest days of the year so far. Seungmin and Jeongin grab lots of sweets and crisps.

The three-hour drive goes by fairly fast with them singing along to music and Felix watching the changing view outside. Once at the beach Jeongin quickly jumps out of the not fully parked vehicle and runs into the sea. Seungmin trailing after him, dropping food from his bag with having left the zip undone.

"One brain cell... I swear they share one brain cell between the pair of them." Minho huffs finally parking the car.

"Are you sure it's even a full brain cell?" Hyunjin jokes as he opens the boot and takes out the cool box.

"True." Minho takes the equipment to build the bbq, locking his jeep afterwards. "You coming?" He stands next to Felix who's gazing down upon the beach.

"What? Uh-huh yeah." Felix comes back from daydreaming and walks down with the others to find somewhere to set up for the day.

Not long after coming down, it's getting close to lunch so Felix helps Minho to cook while the others splash around in the water.

"You okay?" Minho turns to Felix, making Felix freeze in putting shrimp on skewers.

"Yeah, why?" Felix picks up another shrimp.

"You seem a bit more down then usually." An awkward silence grows between the two. "Why are you friends with Hyunjin? If you don't mind me asking of course." Minho takes a seat next to Felix in one of the camping chairs they brought.

"He was nice to me and made me feel comfortable in an unknown world." Felix uses the past tense showing how his feelings have changed due to recent circumstances.

"You shouldn't trust him." Felix faces Minho in shock. "He may seem all nice but that's because you haven't been around him long enough to know what he's truly like." Is Minho really going to bad mouth his friend like that? He's doing it like it's nothing, his voice completely monotone.

"What are you talking about?" Felix places the final skewer down, all ready to be cooked.

"Ah, I've said too much, just forget and enjoy today." Minho realises that he's let too much slip. As much as he hates the jerk he knows how he feels.

Lunch goes on by and together they enjoy silly dancing to music, splashing in the waves, looking for crabs in pools, building sandcastles and finishing the day enjoying the sunset. The sky turning into an array of warm colours from the golden sun. It's final lights reflecting off the soft waves. The orange hues making their skin glow.

"Now this is a true beauty," Seungmin speaks out.

"Agree." Hyunjin stretches his arm out at the feeling of being relaxed.

"If only we had alcohol." Minho joins the conversation changing it up a bit.

"Yeah, but you would still have to drive... Grandpa!" Jeongin cheekily says which causes him to receive a soft punch from Minho.

"With love." Minho chuckles afterwards.

Felix half listening in on what they're saying, he's much more interested in watching the sunset. The urge to walk towards it and take in all its warmth.

"We should start packing up now so we can get back before it's too late or we might lose our heads." Minho stands up brushing the sand from his shorts.

"Yeah, come on" Hyunjin taps Felix's back and they all help to collect everything and pack it up.

"See you Monday." Hyunjin waves off Felix to his room once they are back and just in the nick of time. Had they been seven minutes later they would certainly be getting an earful from Mrs Kang.

Felix unlocks the door thinking Chan would still be out and probably not returning till tomorrow morning as that has happened a few times. Instead, Chan is sat on the edge of Felix's bed looking at the phone in his fidgeting hands. Chan's head shoots up the second he hears the click of the door closing. His eyes red, as if he's been crying, seeing Felix he leaps up from the bed and hugs Felix tightly.

"Where were you?" Chan voice quivers.

"I was at the beach, what happened?" Felix holds Chan closer being scared to hear an answer.

"Changbins in the hospital." Chan almost starts crying again.

Two hours ago Chan had raced back to dorms in search of Felix because he wasn't picking up the phone only to find the room empty and in darkness. Constantly he kept calling but to no answer. Scared out of his mind Chan broke down, his cousin who he swore to protect is missing and now is not a safe time for him to be going out alone. Especially after seeing the condition in which Changbin was in.


	19. 18

The two Australian boys race down the corridors of the hospital in search of room 0325, where Changbin is staying.

"Over here!" Chan yells as they turn the corner.

Before entering Felix takes a deep breath preparing himself for what he might see. He went to the beach to try and get Hyunjin to tell him what going on but to his luck that never happened, he didn't even get the chance to bring it up. Now it's midnight and the previous day ended up being a waste of time.

Inside Changbin is laying on a bed fast asleep, a tube going down his throat forcing air to be pumped in and out of his lungs. Changbin had fallen over disturbing his broken ribs and his left lung collapsed. Luckily the doctors say it's not too serious as the lung has not been punctuated by the ribs but he should stay for the night and see how he is in the morning.

While and impatient squirrel sits on a couch tapping his leg away and staring down at his phone. His head shoots up when he hears the door rolling open and is relieved to Chan enter with Felix.

Felix paying not attention to Jisung goes to stand beside Changbins bed. Watching over him as his body rests peacefully. As calm as Felix may look a wave of anger is growing inside of him, anger born from desire. All he wants now is someone to tell him what the fuck is going on.

"You should sleep." Jisung comes to stand beside Felix, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But first... WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" Jisung shout whispers while shaking Felix.

"Hey calm down, he is here now." Chan pulls Jisung off of Felix.

"Yeah so? Where was he when we were calling him none stop? Where was he when Changbin kept asking to see him?" Jisung points at Felix as he glares at Chan. "A-and why did you go out without telling us, let alone Chan. Do you know how scared we were? You better have a good argument." Jisungs huffs finishing what he has to say.

Felix looks away from Jisung, he has never seen Jisung like this before and it's scaring him. He knows that is he says he was with Hyunjin, Jisung will just get angrier and it's not what he wants. Felix can already feel his palms sweating and the tightening of his chest with every breath. It had been going so well but now with Jisung screaming at him and Chan trying to get him to calm down, it brings back bad memories.

"C-c-can you... stop shou-shouting please." Felix struggles to speak with a stable voice.

Feeling trapped in a corner Felix makes a run for it and races out ii the hospital room. Having no specific place in mind he keeps going to get away, to get somewhere safe. Finding a bathroom and barges in, luckily it's empty and he can be alone. Felix falls to the fall and curls up into a ball, having his head in between his knees, trying to calm himself.

"Fuck! Jisung you stay here I'm going to try and find him." Chan leaves to follow after Felix but is pulled back by Jisung grabbing his arm.

"Let me go... I was the one who shouted at him so I should apologise." Jisung walks out of the room leaving Chan to watch 9ver Changbin.

Looking through the corridors it takes a while but Jisung finally finds Felix hidden in a bathroom stall. He can tell by the sniffling and quiet cries. Not wanting to make his presence obvious Jisung tiptoes over to be standing in front on the stall Felix is in.

"Felix?" Jisung keeps his voice soft. He gets no reply but the sniffling stops and the bathroom becomes silent. "Felix I'm sorry."

Felix tries to say something but his throat is tight shut and can't make a single sound.

Jisung decides that he'll just do the talking to try and help Felix. "I know you think I'm angry at you but in reality, it's not anger." Wanting Felix to understand the best and feel more at ease Jisung continues in English. "Anger is a secondhand emotion meaning that it was formed because of another emotion, that emotion was fear. I was so so so scared about where you were because we couldn't get a hold of you. When Chan called me and said you weren't at the dorm you have no idea how scared I was. Changbin was already laying in a hospital bed I didn't want to find you in one either... I'm sorry for scaring you." Jisung sighs with finished talking and now waits patiently for Felix to hopes reply.

Felix feels like crying again but this time because Jisung means a lot to him and is a really great a friend. Gaining the courage Felix stands up from the toilet seats and unlocks the door. Being face to face Jisung is in shock at seeing Felix's red eyes. Both putting their arms our for one another they embrace in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry for running away." Felix wipes away the tears from under his eyes.

"You have nothing to apologise for your here now and that's all that matters." Jisung brings Felix back on for another hug. "Just lets one of us know before you go anywhere alone again please." Jisung tries to lighten the mood.

"Will do." Felix laughs feeling a lot better.

"Good. Now let's get back to the others, okay?" Jisung walks side by side with Felix, his mood looking a lot cheerier than when he first arrived here.


	20. 19

Once entering back to the hospital room Jisung reassures Chan that everything is okay. With it being extremely late and everyone tired they decided to go to sleep, Felix was given the spare bed while Chan and Jisung shared the couch.

The morning sun starts to seep in through the curtains onto Felix's face, waking him. Felix hears people talking as he sits up rubbing his tired eyes.

"You should be fine now just take it easy for the next few days and the second you start feeling uneasy when breathing don't hesitate to come back, we'll do I scan." Felix hears a voice he doesn't recognise but when he turns to see he finds a doctor talking to Changbin.

"We will be living in about half an hour. We're just waiting for our friend to- oh!" Chan points over to Felix thinking he was still asleep. "Good morning." He smiles at Felix who has some fluffy bed head.

"Morning," Felix replies in a groggy tone still a bit sleepy.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, stay healthy." The doctor shuts the door behind them as they leave.

"FELIX!" Felix is attached by a huge hug from Changbin.

Changbin was asleep when Felix had come and was so worried about where Felix was, that when he woke up he wanted to hug Felix straight away but decided to wait till Felix is also awake. Now that they are both awake Changbin can give Felix that hug.

Loving Changbins warmth Felix rests his head on Changbins shoulder and wraps his arms around. A place that feels so safe.

"We should get ready to leave." Chan coughs reminding the hugging pair of his and Jisungs existence.

"Just give me a minute," Changbin says without hesitation while Felix hides his blushing face, still hugging Changbin.

After leaving the hospital they go back to the dorms so they can shower and change out of yesterdays clothes. They decide to go out and spend the day at an arcade then finish the night at a restaurant.

"Night Binnie." Felix hugs Changbin as he and Jisung go off into their dorm room.

"Bye Lixie," Changbin says waving as he closes the door.

"You two seem a lot better," Chan says once he and Felix have gone into their room.

"Huh?" Felix wasn't paying attention to what Chan has just said, he was busy thinking about Changbin and everything that happened earlier in the day

"Oh, I said you and Changbin seem to be getting along better," Chan repeats laying down on his bed.

"What do you mean?" Felix does the same.

"Well, the past few days you two have been kinda ignoring each other." Chan looks over at Felix's confused face.

Chan isn't wrong though, Felix and Changbin have been ignoring each other. They don't want to but Changbin doesn't want to worry Felix about what's going on between him and Hyunjin since Hyunjin is Felix's friend.

"Can I ask you then?" Felix sits up in crossed legs facing Chan.

"Depends." Chan rolls over onto his side to also see the other.

"Will you tell me what going on between Changbin and Hyunjin?" Felix says being hopeful to find out.

"Definitely not!" Chan rolls back to his other side, almost sounding angry.

"Why?" Felix insists.

Chan becomes angry at Felix's constant asking, "Because it's not my place." He shouts out scaring Felix at the sudden rage.

"B-but Changbin won't tell me a-and Hyunjin doesn't know I know anything so I can't ask him!" Felux doesn't like having to beg like this but no one is telling him anything and that makes him feel like a bad friend.

Chan sighs getting up from his bed and goes over to Felix. Noticing Felix becoming scared by his movements Chan bends down, takes Felix's hands in his and speaks calmly, "I know you don't like it when no one is telling you but when we say it's better you don't we truly mean it. You not knowing puts you in less danger and as much as I hate you it, you being friends with Hyunjin is safer for you." Chan looks up at Felix with soft worried eyes as he continues to rub his thumbs across the back of Felix's hands.

"Hyunjin is not my friend. I overheard him talking with Minho that he's only using me to get to Changbin." Felix mumbles remembering when he walked into the bathroom and how it caused him to cry so much.

"What!" Finding out about this now Chan becomes furious. "Why didn't you tell me? Then who were you with yesterday?"

"I-I was with Hyunjin he doesn't know I heard him so I play along as his friend, but Minho did tell me something weird." Felix pauses as he thinks about it making Chan anxious and even more worried. "He told me to be careful and not fully trust Hyunjin. Minho seems like a genuinely nice guy but... so did Hyunjin." Felix's voice quietens at the last few words.

The room goes silent, Chan being angry at Hyunjin while praising Minho for warning Felix. However, Felix is starting to feel uncomfortable in the silence and scared of what Chan might say next.

Finally, Chan opens his mouth, "I agree with Minho be careful around Hyunjin." Chan stands up and rubs Felix's head, "Let's go to sleep now we have to school in the morning."


	21. 20

Felix wakes up Monday morning feeling ready for the day ahead. If no one is willing to tell him what's going on then he will just have to find someone who will.

"I'm finished in the bathroom." Chan comes walking out with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Felix rolls his eyes while crawls out of bed, making his way to the bathroom "Thanks."

Felix will admit that Chan has a good body and he works out a lot with Changbin so, what must Changbins body look like? Seeing the wide shoulder and strong arms come out of the bathroom with only a towel. It's funny though how Chan and Changbin are like these beefy bulls then there's Jisung who's a fragile squirrel. Hyunjin though, as much of a prick he is, he's tall so all clothes look good on him so how about those clothes off.

"Urghh!" Felix groans at himself for having such stupid thoughts, he needs to prepare himself for his plan later.

First step: skip dance class and wait in a bathroom. Step two: when class finishes find Hyunjin and confront him, do not take no as an answer. Step three... well that's uncertain for now, it depends how well step two goes.

Dripping with sweat from today's hard-core routine Hyunjin goes to the back and grabs his water bottle. Taemin giving them a five-minute break before they continue.

"Felix's not here today..." Hyunjin mumbles to himself but Minho hears.

Minho remembers what he said to Felix at the beach and is wondering if Felix will stay away from Hyunjin completely. "Well, I'm off to the toilet before we start again." Minho goes to walk away.

"I'll come with you." Hyunjin follows after Minho as they ask Taemin for permission to leave.

Minho prefers to go alone but if Hyunjin needs to go he can't deny.

Felix is sat on the countertops by the sinks playing games on his phone as he waits for the time to pass by. The lesson should already be over halfway through so it's not going to be much longer but Felix has been disturbed a few times by other students coming in. He knows they have full right to go to the toilet it's just that Felix would prefer to be alone while he prepares to confront Hyunjin or things may go wrong.

"Where do you think he is anyw-" Hyunjin stops in his tracks as he spots Felix sitting by the sinks. "Felix?" He calls out surprised.

Felix looks up from his phone not expecting to hear someone say his name, let alone Hyunjin to see standing a few meters away. "A-Aren't you meant to be in class?" Felix manages to say something realising how hypocritical it is after it's left his mouth.

"Funny you say that, but nature called." Hyunjin chuckles as he goes over to urinal, Minho staying silent follows behind.

Felix goes back to his phone thinking about what to do now and whether or not he should still approach Hyunjin when the bell rings. He was fully prepared to do it before but he can't stop panicking.

"Hey," Hyunjin shouts out to Felix as he washes his hands. Gaining the other attention Hyunjin continues to talk. "So why are you skipping class? Not like you'll regret it, today is pretty tiring but still why?"

Hyunjin stares as Felix's confused face, who's trying to find the words to say something. Then the only option possible comes- ask him now.

"C-can ask you something?" Felix gains the courage to speak.

"Yeah, sure." Hyunjin rests next to Felix against the countertop. Minho watching from the sidelines curious of what Felix has to say. "So..." Hyunjin raises an eyebrow waiting for Felix to say what he needs to.

"Um... can you tell me about-" Felix takes a deep breath to calm down. "What's happened between you and Changbin in the past?" Felix goes silent feeling relieved to have said it but the atmosphere inside the bathroom has become cold.

Hyunjin stares at Felix with dead eyes not believing he was seriously just asked that. He thought that Felix knew nothing but apparently not. And now that he is asking about it Hyunjins plan may go terribly wrong.

Felix and Minho both start to feel and uncomfortable aura coming from Hyunjin, sending shivers down their spins. Waiting in anticipation Minhi gulps as he steps back afraid Hyunjin is about to explode in anger.

"Shut up!" Hyunjim yells making Felix jump back scared.

"W-what?" Felix asks quietly, slightly regretting ever letting a sound out.

Hyunjins breaths begin to become heavy as his chest rises with each breath. He can feel himself getting angry and doesn't want to lash out on Felix who is innocent to everything that's going on. Wanting to protect Felix, Hyunjin storms out leaving Felix alone with Minho.

Felix watches as Hyunjin leaves, afraid to relax out of his curled up body.

"I'll tell you." Felix's head shoots over to the voice forgetting that Minho was also in the room. "But first I need to confess something." Minho goes to take the place in which Hyunjin had been standing. With his back to the counter and staring straight ahead so he isn't having to look at Felix.

The atmosphere in the room becomes relaxed and calmer and Felix lets himself to sit back normally next to Minho.

"You know your friend, the squirrel looking one." Minho lets out a little chuckle thinking about him. "Well as much of a pain and an idiot he seems to be... I like him."

Felix looks wide-eyed at Minho. He used to think Minho was some scary cold-hearted guy but it turns out his is completing like that all the time. He can be a softy and kinda a therapy friend.

"Y-you like Jisung?" Felix pops his head down beside Minho's shoulder.

Minho looks at Felix with his slightly flushed cheeks. "Yeah, I like that dorky Jisung." Minho smiles to himself now saying it loud. "But now I should tell you about what you want to know."

Felix is running through the halls trying to find Changbins classroom. He nows where Changbin is because he is in the same class as Chan right now. Finding the lecture room he bursts open the double doors gaining the attention on all the students and a pissed off teacher.

"Can I help you?" The teacher raises an eyebrow and waves his chalk at Felix not know who he is.

"Ah, I'm sorry sir." Felix bows embarrassed at what he has just done. "Um, I require to talking to Seo Changbin and it is very urgent."

Changbin stands up surprised and confused as well as Chan for Felix has just interrupted their business class when he is meant to be in his class. The teacher continuing to stare at Felix, being unimpressed.

"Very well." The teacher rolls his eyes and looks for Changbin in the class, not hard since he was standing up. "You may leave since it's only 10 minutes left."

"Thank you." Changbin bows and collects his stuff before rushing out with Felix.


	22. 21

"I only have 5 minutes to tell you before everyone starts coming out when the bell rings." Felix is dragging Changbin by the hand through the hallways until they get somewhere remote and can be alone in private.

"W-What's going on?" Changbins feet stumble underneath him as he tries to keep up. His bag still half-open bouncing against his back.

Quickly Felix finds a place for them to be, with the hand ahold of Changbins, Felix pulls him up against the wall and slams his hands either side of the others head. Changbin is shocked with suddenly going from running to being trapped between a wall and Felix.

"Um, is everything thing o-" Changbin goes to question Felix about what is happening but suddenly stopped by a pair of lips hitting against his.

They have never done this before, it's a completely new feeling for each of them. They have kissed other people in their past yet all they have done before together is simple flirting and hand-holding, never even making it official to the other that they are interested and want to be closer.

Felix is the first to pull away with his shy smile and freckled rosy cheeks. "Can I talk now?" He looks into Changbins eyes who is still taken back by movement.

Changbin stays quiet only nodding to let Felix know that he can say whatever he needs to.

"I don't care about what happened between you and Hyunjin." Felix's voice softens as he leans in to hold the other closer. Their warmth being as warm as usual, so comforting.

Changbin also embracing Felix resting his head of Felix's shoulder happy to hear that he will stop asking to know. "So you won't be asking anymore?"

Hearing Changbin, Felix lets out a low chuckle, "Why would I ask when I already know." Not realising what he said Felix gives a little squeeze.

However, for Changbin he freezes trying to understand what Felix meant because everyone promised to never tell him so how could he find out. Changbin believes he just heard him wrong and lets it go.

Felix quietly says into Changbin ear, completely forgetting that on Minho knows he knows but the feeling of wanting to be with Changbin is too strong to ignore. "I won't hurt you as he did..."

"What!?" Changbin in surprise pushing Felix away from him so he is once again against the wall. Changbin looks Felix up and down unsure of what to do or even say. Felix is acting like he actually knows but if he does then who the fuck told him. Maybe instead of letting it go, it's best to ask. "H-how do you know?" Changbin says trying to keep his cool.

Felix realises what he's done and now has to answer for it. But if it means he can be with Changbin more then it doesn't matter. He'll even stop talking to Hyunjin and do what it takes to make things better. Hyunjin may have been kind to him but it was for bad intentions, Changbin has been nice to him and for good intentions. So the better man to go for is the one how truly wants to make him happy and treats him like a prince.

"I-" Felix goes to speak but is cut off by the bell. Quickly other students start to come out of their lessons filling the hallway, they have about an hour till next period starts so getting somewhere quiet to talk now won't be easy.

Changbin is about to ask Felix again what he means by 'I know' except he notices a pair of rather familiar figures walking up to him and Felix from the corner of his eye. As they get closer he notices it's Chan along with Jisung.

Changbin is confused on how to feel, it must've been one of those two who told Felix however Felix was just about to tell Changbin himself.

Felix is still frozen from being interrupted and sees Changbin looking down the hallway so he also turns his head, wanting to know what has caught the olders attention. Spotting Chan and Jisung, Felix smiles while lifting his hand into the air to wave them over. The others see Felix's tiny waving hand and speed up their steps to meet sooner.

"Hey, what was earlier about?" Chan refers to Felix taking Changbin out of the class.

Felix remains silent going behind Changbin to give a back hug and rest his chin on Changbins shoulder. However, Changbins face is giving a different story. First thinking Felix had finally confessed but Changbin makes it seem like something more tragic happened.

"You turned him down?" Jisung gasps at being taken back from Changbin having done something like that. Especially after all the nights where Changbin would rant about Felix even the giggles when texting Felix. How could he do that?

"No..." Changbin says turning to head to face away from the others. Jisung at least feeling relief but still curious at to what happened. "Felix knows about my past with Hyunjin."

"How?" Chan and Jisung shout in unison causing them to get a few stares from the others walking past.

"How told you?" Chan looks at Felix slightly frustrated that after all the times of saying 'No' and 'It's for your own good' he still found out in the end.

Felix thinks for a second before calmly with a straight face saying "Minho.


	23. 22

The bell rings for the end of class and Taemin dismiss everyone, letting them leave straight away. Minho and Hyunjin make their way to the back where their bags are, drinking some water to cool off.

"How come you were a bit later getting back?" Hyunjin turns to Minho who's scrolling through his phone.

"Huh?" Minho looks up not hearing what Hyunjin asked.

"Why where you late?" Hyunjin tries to see what Minho is doing on his phone. There seem to be text messages but from who and what do they say?

"I just had a little talk with Felix nothing important." Minho shuts his phone off and slides it into the side pocket of his bag before throwing it over his shoulder. Not going to tell Hyunjin what he told Felix for obvious reasons.

"Shall we go meet Seungmin and Jeongin now then?" Hyunjin holds the door open for Minho as they start to make their way to the schools' greens.

"Actually, my cooking teacher has asked me to help prep some things so I'll be having to head off," Minho says walking away, hoping Hyunjin will take the bait.

"Oh okay, see you later I guess." Hyunjin waves having a feeling something is wrong but brushes it off. Minho has never lied to him so it's not like he would now.

Now being out of Hyunjins view Minho brings his bag round to his front and digs into the side pocket for his phone. Unlocking it he sees a new message has been sent.

Ji  
Around the back of the school, there is a big tree we should be there.

Reading the message Minho speeds up his steps.

Minho first messaged Jisung when he noticed Felix hadn't turned up to class so he just wanted to make that everything is okay. But not long after doing so Minho found Felix in the bathroom and said more than he should have done. Yet it couldn't stop himself seeing how upset Felix looked especially after how Hyunjin behaved it only. The past has now been spilled but how is the future to turn out.

Making his over to where Jisung has told him to go he stops the four by the blonde with dark roots. Getting closer it seems the others also spot him and Jisung gets up to walk over. Minho smiles at Jisung and gives a small wave. However, Jisung doesn't look so happy while marching towards Minho.

"You fucking told him!?" Jisung shouts as his hand's lands across Minho cheeks. "Did you think there might have been a reason why we didn't tell him?" Jisungs chest huffs up and down in anger, he really thought Minho was a nice and genuine guy but now he has just gone a fucked it up.

Minho is taken back by Jisungs sudden actions, he continues to stare at the ground scared to look at Jisungs frustrated face knowing that it would hurt his heart. First Minho needs to know how much Felix told them of what he said. "D-did he s-say anything else." Minho stutters in fear of Jisung rejecting him this way.

"A-anything else?" Jisung grabs Minho the collar forcing them to look each other in the eyes. "What else did you tell him apart from Changbin and Hyunjin past." Felix hasn't said about anything else so what could Minho have told him.

"If he hasn't told you then it doesn't matter anymore... you'll just be more disappointed in me." Minho keeps trying to look away but Jisung just follows his eyes making it impossible.

Jisung snickers at Minho letting go of his collar, "I think you're already at the lowest level of disappointment." Jisung turns to walk away leaving Minho behind.

Minho reaches forward and grabs Jisungs hand causing the other to look down then back at Minho's shy face. Quickly letting go Minho speaks up "He tried asking Hyunjin..."

Jisung stands still not believing at first what he heard. Felix really went to Hyunjin even after everyone telling him it's best for him not to know.

"If I didn't tell him would he stop trying to find out." Minho continues pleading for Jisung to forgive him. "I know you hate me for it but when he asked Hyunjin, Hyunjin yelled at him and from my angle, I could see he was prepared to hit Felix. If he kept asking Hyunjin he could've gotten seriously hurt. So I-I'm sorry for going behind your back but I don't regret it."

The two stay there staring at each other. Jisung expression has relaxed as to understanding why Minho told him. As much as it pains him to agree he thinks Minho did do the right thing. He is the nice and genuine guy Jisung thought he was.

"I'm sorry for getting so angry at you. I should have listened before taking action." Jisung hugs Minho afraid to let go. It's his turn to apologise and ask for forgiveness.

Minho likes the hug very much as he holds the other. Thinking is the best time to tell everything, "I like you." He manages to say with all his remaining courage.

"What?" Jisung heard Minho clearly but can't believe what he said. He keeps ahold of Minho not letting him have the chance to walk away.

Minho takes a deep breath, "That's what I told Felix... I told him I like you." Minho keeps his head on Jisungs should, wanting to hold him for longer and the fear of seeing the expression on Jisungs face.

Only to his surprise, Jisung hugs him back tighter, "I like you too." Jisung says feeling great relief to finally say it. The situation in which it is said isn't the nicest or the most romantic but in is heart it feels perfect.

Minho also hugs back tighter until they decide to let go and explain to the others.


	24. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //tw// homophobia

"I'm really sorry for what I've done. In my point of view, it was the best option." Minho bows, his head low to the boys sitting under the willow tree.

"Sit." Chan pats the grass beside him with a nonchalant expression. Obliging Minho sits and continues to be quite until someone else speaks. "So you and Jisung, huh?" Chan teases the nervous boy beside him.

Minho looks up surprised at how chill Chan seems. All the times they have met before he has been arguing with Hyunjin and sometimes hands were thrown. Seeing him this way feel different, like a fatherly feel. 

"If it's okay with you I would like to date Jisung," Minho says to Chan thinking he needs to ask for permission.

"Don't ask me." Chan chuckles at Minho's behaviour, "Ask him!" He points over to Jisung whose cheeks have gone bright pink.

Minho takes a deep breath feeling everyone's eyes on him. "Jisung... w-will you go out with me?" Minho darts his eyes away from Jisungs feeling his cheeks becoming red.

Everyone watching in anticipation for what Jisungs response will be, only making him feel more nervous. "C-Can you not a-all look at me please." Jisungs stutters out turning his gaze away.

The others do as he asks as the tension in Minho's heart growing tighter with each passing second.

"Yes." Jisung finally says with everyone off guard.

"What!?" Minho looks back with a huge smile.

"Yes! I'll go with you." Jisung huffs turning his head to hide his huge smile.

Without even thinking Minho pounces on to the squirrel boy beside him who is now his boyfriend. Not wanting to let go Minho holds Jisung in a tight hug.

"C-can't b-b-breath." Jisung taps Minho's wanting him to get off.

Realising what he's doing Minho quickly sits up. "Sorry." He bows his head annoyed at himself for losing control.

"Nothing to worry about." Changbin finally speaks up.

Felix has been quietly sitting in Changbins lap not saying anything. Felix is happy that he now knows and doesn't see why it was such a big deal. Especially since Changbin has Felix now and he'll stay by his side.

The five sit together talking, Chan and Changbin being able to get to know Minho a bit more. Minho enjoying his time with them even though it's only for a few minutes till the bell rings and they head off to their class.

"Hey!" Chan shouts out the pair walking away. Minho flinches before cautiously turning around. "You are always welcome to come and join us whenever you want." Chan waves them off with a smile at knowing at least Minho isn't a prick like someone else.

"See I said he was a nice guy." Felix defends Minho as he stands up.

"Yeah, I'm glad he is." Changbin follows after with his legs feeling slightly numb from Felix but he doesn't since it's Felix.

"I've got a free so I'll see you guys at lunch." Felix leaves as he skips along back to the dorms so he can relax and do a little bit of studying, wanting to keep it to the minimum.

Changbin lets out a small laugh at Felix cuteness shrinking away onto the distance. Chan watching Changbin still think if it truly is okay for Felix to know but if Changbin and Felix are happy then should be fine, at least for now.

Lunch rolls around and Minho is left to clean up the group's area again like usual. This time Jisung waited till everyone in the room left to g8ve Minho a quick peck but still ends up running away to leave Minho to clean.

"Done.!" Minho says to himself as he looks at the clean working space, proud of the hard work he knows he can now head to lunch.

Taking his apron off to hang Minho grabs his bag and leaves, locking the door behind him with a spare key the teacher gave him. Turning around Minho jumps back not expecting to see Hyunjin standing right in front of him.

"W-What are doing here?" Minho gulps with Hyunjin not just towering over him but also glaring down.

"How was helping the teacher?" Hyunjin asks in a monotone voice.

"Huh? Oh er fine nothing abnormal." Minho remembers the lie he told Hyunjin before to getaway.

"Really?" Hyunjin bends over to be eye level with Minho. "Then how come when I walked past your teacher she knew nothing of you helping?"

Minho feels himself start to sweat as Hyunjin inches closer. Hyunjin knows he lied but what is he supposed to say now it's not like he can tell the truth. Hyunjin takes one final step having Minho now backed up against the door and unable to getaway.

"I saw you over with those freaks." Hyunjin stands straight looking down at Minho for hanging around with such people.

Only thing is Minho has now had enough of Hyunjin homophobic behaviours. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Minho shouts causing Hyunjin to take a few steps back. "Yes I didn't have to see a teacher I went to see Felix. Why? Because of you treated him. That's right, I told him the truth about you and Changbin and I don't regret it. When I went to see those people I enjoyed being with them. They are nice people and if you're going to hate on them then you're going to have to hate on me because I'm not just one of them I'm dating Jisung now and I like him very much!" Minho's chest heaves up and down and he regains his breath back from ranting at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin listening to it all is taken back by what Minho has said. All this time he never knew who Minho was. Raising his hand ready to hit Minho but instead shoves it into his pocket and walks away with heavy steps.

Minho watches as Hyunjin disappears down the hallway and around the corner. Maybe it's best to leave Hyunjin alone for today. Sadly he can't just stop being around Hyunjin altogether since Seungmin and Jeongin know nothing of what's going on and things may be getting more complicated then he wants to.


	25. 24

"Shit!" Minho mumbles to himself once Hyunjin is out of his view. He can't believe he really just said all that. It's not like it's true but their friendship right now isn't looking too strong. Minho questions if he made the right choice, even if he did the way he said it was cruel and uncalled for.

Looking at the time on his phone Minho still has about forty minutes left till lunch is over. The only problem is that he can't go see Seungmin and Jeongin because Hyunjin will probably be there... unless Hyunjin might have stormed off back to his room so then maybe he can see Seungmin and Jeongin. Minho knows he could go see Jisung and the others but he feels like he would be intruding if he goes there again so soon.

Grabbing a lunch box from the school convenience store Minho makes his way to the bench near the dorms where he usually sits. Just like how he thought Hyunjin isn't there, so he happily takes a seat across from Seungmin and Jeongin who were before engrossed in a conversation.

"It's alive!" Jeongin screams seeing Minho after his absence at break.

Being the youngest, Jeongin always tries to keep everyone's spirits up and he could tell from when Minho was walking over that something has him down.

"For now." Minho laughs knowing at any moment Hyunjin could have his head off.

"So how was that cooking lesson with that... guy?" Seungmin asks after hearing all the stories Minho would go on about, prepared to hear another rant.

"Actually it was," Minho takes a break to build anticipation, "The exact fucking same - cheesecake!" Minho's head flops onto the table as Seungmin and Jeongin laugh at him for having to go through this every lesson.

Seungmin wipes a fake tear away from his eye before talking, "Why don't you speak to him about it? And while you're at it you can ask him out."

Minho chokes in shock as he stares wide-eyed at Seungmin. "W-what?" Minho manages to stutter out as he swallows his food.

"You talk about him a lot and your ears would go red so it was obvious." Seungmin shrugs his shoulders thinking it's no big thing.

"It's was?!" Jeongin speaks up also being surprised having never noticed it before either.

"Yeah, you would even go on about insignificant things that didn't matter. So you might as well ask him out, just don't tell Hyunjinn. Anyways I'm cool with whoever you wanna date." Seungmin talks so calmly that Minho can't believe his ears. Seungmin has always been a chill and laid back person but Minho never knew he was this chill. Maybe it'll be okay to tell them that he dating Jisung at least.

"Umm well..." Minho scratches his head thinking of the best way to put it, "I asked him out at break." He describes with just being straightforward since Seungmin has been.

Seungmin and Jeongin mouths both drop, Jeongin mind still trying to understand everything that has just happened in the last five minutes.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Jeongin stands up and goes behind Minho and tries to pull him up out of his seat.

"What are you doing?" Minho struggles and ends up standing anyway.

"No, what are you doing? You should be with your boyfriend. Go shoo! I and Seungmin will be fine and we don't know what Hyunjins doing but that doesn't matter." Jeongin pushes Minho away as Seungmin watches in entertainment with Minho ears going red again.

"He took his time." Jeongin turns back around to Seungmin and slides into his seat.

"At least he did it," Seungmin smirks thinking about how Minho must've done. Probably being some kind of nerve wreck. "Hold up." He turns to Jeongin being able to read the youngers mind.

"What?" Jeongin tilts his head waiting for Seungmin to finish speaking.

"You just want him to yet closer to that lot so you can get closer to Chan don't you." Seungmin watches as Jeongin smiles at his plan being found out.

"I like his music and I wouldn't mind being able to get closer... if that became a possibility due to Minho inviting us along to one of there performances." Jeongin makes it out as it would just be a coincidence.

"You sly mother fucker." Seungmin shakes his head laughing at Jeongin.


	26. 25

Having no classes after lunch Felix decides to go see the headteacher, Mr Kim. Walking to the office Felix passes by some teachers and politely greats them, trying to ignore the whispering that begins when he's gone.

Reaching the door Felix knocks and waits patiently for a reply.

"Come in!" Mr Kim says in a slightly raised tone.

Felix cautiously opens the door, first poking he head through until his eyes with those of Mr Kim before quickly closing the door and scurrying over to sit down at the chair Mr Kim has gestured to while continuing to read over documents.

"I'm surprised to see you here. Do you not have a class?" Mr Kim gives Felix a glance before going back to the papers in his hand.

"Oh um no. I-It's just that you if I have anything I need to talk about I could talk to you since you're a family friend." Felix looks around the room not wanting to make eye contact and feels more anxious then he already is.

"Very well then," Mr Kim puts the papers away into a draw and rest his arms on his desks to be able to talk directly to Felix. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Felix lets out a nervous laugh as he tries the think of how he wants to explain the thoughts stuck in his mind. "I have this... friend... who some in the past hurt him and it makes him cautions with getting into... relationship but-"

"You like him." Mr Kim interrupts knowing exactly what Felix was thinking.

"Yes." Felix bluntly answers with a feeling of relief being to get it off his shoulder.

"So you have this friend that you like and want to ask them out but you're not sure if they would say yes?" Felix nods in reply to Mr Kim understand what he is trying to say. "Then tell me a little about this friend." Mr Kim leans forward on his desk wanting to help Felix as much as he can.

Felix's eyes go wide as he is suddenly caught off guard with Mr Kim wanting to know more about Changbin. Mr Kim knows Felix's sexuality but wasn't expecting this.

"Well, they are smaller than me. I met them through a friend. We get along well. We text quite a bit, even at night. They are caring towards me but that's kinda the problem." Felix's voice starts to drown out when he gets to the end and a frown become apparent on his freckled face.

"What do you mean by that's the problem?" Mr Kim sits back in his chair confused to what Felix means.

"Well-" Felix twiddles with the arrangement of rings on his fingers. "I'm not sure if he is just being nice becomes he met me through a friend or if he is genuinely nice."

"Bullshit!" Felix's head shoots up to look once again at Mr Kim. "From what you are telling me I think these friends also likes you but he is just cautious to tell you."

"You sure? Then what do I need to do." Felix grows a blushing smile to the thought the Changbin likes him and there could be potential for more.

"Simple just ask him out." Mr Kim speaks in such a calm manner that it reminds Felix of his mother a bit.

"But how? I can't just go up to him and say 'Hey, well you go out with me.' I want to do something more romantic because I want to show him a truly like him and I can protect him as much as he protects me. " Mr Kim lets out a chuckle to Felix's cute rant.

"All I said was you should ask him out, I never said how you should do it. If you want to do something romantic then do it. Whatever way makes you feel the most confidence you should do it." Felix smiles at Mr Kim's words. "You know you are actually a lot like your mum at this age."

"Huh?" Felix tilts his head not sure by what Mr Kim means.

"She would panic when it came to talking about her crush but once I asked her out she became a lot calmer as if all the worries of how it will go disappeared. I think that's what you need to do. By making it official you feel a lot better."

"You and my mum dated?" Felix's wasn't expecting to hear that. He thought that Mr Kim and his mum have always been only friends not in a relationship.

"Yeah, we dated for a while but felt more comfortable as friends and we had been for so long beforehand that it seemed like the right thing. Look at us now we talk still now and then and have a healthy friendship." Mr Kim talks calmly trying to hold in a laugh from the shocked look on Felix's face who has his mouth hanging wide open.

"I have no words." Felix stays silent trying to process it. His mum and Mr Kim? Mr Kim is good looking but nothing like Felix's father. Mr Kim has soft features whereas his dad had sharp ones before all the drinking started, and Mr Kim is so nice whereas his dad that's a completely different story. If only Mr Kim could have been his dad.

"I should get going then." Felix stands up and heads towards the door.

"Hope your date goes well." Mr Kim waves goodbye.

"Me too, bye." Felix closes the door behind him and skips away down the corridor but suddenly stops when he notices the nearby teachers staring.

Felix

Do you have any plans for tonight?

Felix takes a deep breath before pressing send and watching as the messages go from 'sending' to 'delivered'. Changbin is still in class for a while so Felix knows not to expect a reply but he can at least be ready to plan something. Hopefully, everything will go well.


	27. 26

Changbin

I was thinking of doing the usual

Why?

Felix

Do you maybe want to go out to dinner?

Changbin

Yeah, that sounds good

I'll ask Jisung

Changbin slides his back into his pocket and turns to Jisung, as they walk out of their last class. "Felix has messaged me saying if we want to go out for dinner tonight."

"You or we?" Jisung manages to understand want Felix means by asking Changbin for dinner. But sadly it seems Changbin is too oblivious.

"Hm, he did say 'you' as in me but wouldn't he want all of us to go. You and Felix haven't had a fight and fallen out, right?" Changbin scratches the back of his neck thinking.

Jisung stops and gives Changbin the 'are you serious' look. "Felix asked you directly. If he wanted all of us he would have sent it to the group chat!" Jisung is trying to explain to Changbin but the guy has such a blank look on his face, Jisung thinks he's taking a wall. "HE'S asking YOU on a DATE!!" Jisung gives in and tells Changbin straight forward what Felix means.

"A date?" Changbin tilts his head confused infuriating Jisung even more until his brain finally registers the words. "A date!" Changbin screams looking around scared of what's to happen.

"Yes, you idiot. Felix wants to go out for dinner with youuuu!" Jisung grabs Changbin the shoulder, shaking him hoping idiocy will fall.

Felix looks down at his phone with a frown. He managed to ask Changbin out but didn't expect to get turned down like this. Flopping down onto his bed Felix pulls his covers over him and tries to hold back tears made from the tightness in his chest.

"Hey, Felix?" Chan enters the dorm room after returning from his class. "Felix?" Chan looks around confused, at the end of lunch Felix said he would be staying in the dorm but he's not here.

Chan slips the bag off his shoulder letting it fall to the ground and that is when he hears a sniffle. Lifting his head he realises that Felix is here but something isn't right. Quietly stepping over to Felix's bed Chan sit down and pulls the covers away from the freckled boys face.

"Oh, Felix." Chans face drops when he sees Felix puffy eyes. Without thinking Chan reaches down and embraces Felix, not needing the other to say anything and if he wanted to let him cry.

"I-I thought he l-liked... me." Felix manages to say through his snuffles and tears.

"Who? Changbin?" Chan whispers wanting to comfort his little cousin.

With Chan's help, Felix manages to sit up and wipe the tears off his face. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down Felix attempts to explain. "I asked him out and he... turned me down." Felix buries his head in Chan's shoulder.

Chan rubs Felix's back hoping that it was just one big misunderstanding. "I'm sure Changbin wouldn't turn you down, he likes you too much," Chan whispers words of reassurance.

"Here." Felix turns to search around his pillow for his phone. Pulling it out he sees the screen light up and says '1 new message'. Forgetting Chan is there Felix doesn't hesitate to unlock his phone and read the message.

Changbin

Actually, how about it be just you and me? Prince.

Reading the message Felix's face glows with his bright sunshine smile. Opening his arms wide Felix flops down onto Chan screaming, "He does like me."

Chan chuckles at Felix's cute reaction, happy that the situation is fixed and Felix is feeling better again.

"Well then, shouldn't you get ready for your date." Chan pushes Felix off from on top of him and ruffles the youngers hair.

"Get ready yes!" Felix jumps off his bed all enthusiastic only to moment later be sent into a state of panic. "Channn, what do I wear? We haven't even set a time or place. I should've of thought of this."

Chan stands up grabs Felix by the shoulders so he can look into the youngers eyes. "One, breathe. Two, you will be fine. Three, just message him."

"Okay." Felix takes a deep breath closing his eyes and clears his mind. "Everything will be fine." Felix opens his eyes smiling.

Chan smirks as Felix makes his way to the bathroom skipping. He knows Felix will be fine but how is Changbin going to react. He has always been cautious about being with someone but this time it seems different, let's hope it is.

"Wow, that was delicious." Changbin rubs his stomach walking out if the restaurant.

"Why didn't you let me pay? It was me who invited you out." Felix whines trailing behind.

"Because I'm older and I wanted to." Changbin laughs giving Felix an elbow nudge in amusement at the youngers pout.

"Unfair. Can we at least get ice cream and you let me pay." Felix pleads as he exaggerates his pout even more.

"Very well then." Changbin grabs Felix's hand and pulls him along to the nearest ice cream shop. "Shall we?" Changbin opens the door for Felix who happily walks in.

"I hate you." Felix mumbles as he sits on the playground swings, biting into his two-scoop triple chocolate ice cream.

"I thought you liked me?" Changbin chuckles to himself.

"I do but... you said I could pay for the ice cream." Felix sulks, using his ice cream to cheer him up.

"Then how about this?" Changbin leans over from his swing towards Felix puckering up his lips. "You can repay me with a kiss."

Felix rolls his eyes before leaning in and at the last moment putting his ice cream to Changbins lips.

"Your lips are cold," Changbin says before realising it's ice cream. "...oh I see how it is. Guess you don't want to kiss me." Changbin playfully huffs turning his head away.

"What no! I do I do!" Felix puckers up his lips only to fall for Changbin prank and suffer the same fate of ice-cream lips.

"Yummy, vanilla and chocolate." Felix smiles licking the ice cream off.

"Aha, you're an idiot." Changbin laughs at Felix enjoying the view. The night has gone by really nicely and he hopes that it can stay like this, just him and Felix sat on the swings eating ice cream.

"Changbin?" Felix turns to Changbin with a more serious look on his face. "I'm sure you like me and I like you, like a lot. So I was thinking maybe... do you want to be official." Felix looks straight into Changbins eyes with such beauty that Chanbin can't ignore.

"I official say yes." Changbin smiles but in his head it's the exact thing he's been dreading. He wants to be with Felix it's just that he fears how it will go.


	28. 27

A new day, new possibilities. Starting like any normal day Chan wakes Felix once he's out of the bathroom. They get ready and head to Jisung and Changbins room so they can head to breakfast together. Only this morning breakfast is a little bit different. Felix doesn't give Hyunjin a wave or even a glance, instead, Minho and Jisung send a quick wink to one another from other sides of the canteen.

"Soooo who did it go last night?" Jisung teases Changbin poking him in the arm.

"Good," Changbin replies looking down so his hood can hide his face.

"Good?! It was good? Felix can you give me better details then good." Jisung turns to Felix on the other side of him, pleading with big eyes and puffy cheeks.

"Well... Changbin was really mean to me." Felix huffs folding his arms.

"What?!" Chan and Jisung both gasped at Felix's words.

"I was not!" Changbin defends himself, "I think what I did was a very nice thing."

"But I was the who asked you out so I should've paid a-and when we went for ice cream y-you said I could but you s-still paid." Felix gets tongue-tied from talking so fast.

Chan and Jisung both burst out a laugh. They thought Changbin had done someone serious not that he paid when Felix wanted to, they thought that was actually quite romantic, especially for Changbin.

"So what's wrong with paying? I am the older one so it should be my responsibility and I wanted to treat you." Changbin starts to raise his voice at Feliz being petty even though he finds it more cute than annoying.

"I know but..." Felix sinks into his seat with a pout realising he is losing the fight.

"Did something else happen?" Jisung leans onto Felix's shoulder and does aegyo hoping Felix won't break and give in.

"Changbin did say I could repay him for paying," Felix replies not noticing what he made it sound like.

Jisung sees Felix's cheeks become red and his first thought was, "You made Felix fuck you!" Jisung whisper screams so nobody around would hear while slapping Changbin on the arm.

Changbin chokes on food at Jisungs dirty mind but he can feel the harsh glares from Felix's protective older cousin.

"What no!" Felix waves his arms around frantically at the misunderstanding. "Kisseu kisseu." Felix pouts touching his lips scared that Chan is going to get angry with Changbin.

"What? Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Jisung quickly goes back to eating after making the whole table awkward. "Sooooo Chan?"

Chan looks at Jisung with a raised eyebrow and an expression that says 'be careful'.

Jisung gulps before continuing with what he was going to say, "What's happening between BamBam and his boyfriend since he had to move back home?"

BamBam had been dating almost since the day he joined the school but near the beginning of the school year, he had to go home due to personal reasons. However, during that time Chan hasn't talked about BamBam once or been noticeably in contact with him. So sometimes must've happened.

"They broke up," Chan says looking down but he knows they had no choice. BamBams mum was okay with him being bi as long as he married a woman, which is not right or fully accepting.

"Why? Those two were so good together." Changbin speaks up also being confused along with the others.

Chan sighs knowing this conversation was to eventually come up. "His mum forced him into an arranged marriage..."

The table goes back to awkward silence but luckily not for too long as the bell rang and everyone got up to go to their classes.

"He'll find someone just as great." Felix gives Chan his sunshine smile making even the others feel a tightness in their chest from the cuteness overload.

"Never lose him," Jisungs whispers into Changbin ear who nods in agreement.

"Hey, you ready." A sudden voice comes from behind Jisung, placing a hand on his shoulder. Causing Jisung to scream and fall to the floor and everyone around them to stop and stare.

Jisung awkwardly stands up and brushes the dust off himself, "I hate you." Jisung mumbles.

"Nah you love me." Minho clings himself to Jisungs back once everyone's stares had gone away. "I'll be taking him now, we have a class together." Minho grabs Jisungs wrist and pulls him along out of the cafeteria.

"They don't have a class do they?" Felix asks.

"Nope." Chan and Changbin both say in unison knowing what is really happening. They don't care because over the last few days they have gotten to know Minho better since he's been coming to hang with them occasionally.

"Well, I'll be off now since I do have class." Felix waves giving his sunshine smile, melting the other's heart.

"Never hurt him," Chan says in monotone to Changbin as they walk put at the canteen.

"I'm not planning on it," Changbin says with a slight smile but also a feeling of guilt in his stomach.

"You sure about making it official?" Chan looks at Changbin noticing the other worried expression.

"You know?"

"Of course, it's Felix we are talking about." Chan chuckles thinking of that smile again, hoping that it never has to fade again. "Don't worry about it though. I don't mind since it's you if it was that thing from the dance class it would be a completely different situation."

Changbin knows exactly who Chan is talking about and even Minho has been spending less time around him since their fight.

"Shall we go to a studio then?" Changbin offers as they head off.


	29. 28

Felix is on his way to his language class and in a good mood when suddenly someone grabs his shoulder from behind. Felix feels his body be forcefully turned around as he locks eyes with the individual, instant hatred fills his veins.

"What do you want?" Felix asks with a dead expression. He's been trying his best to keep a distance, even running away if he got close but now that plan seems to have failed.

"I-Is it true?" Hyunjin heaves trying to regain his breath from running after Felix. The second Hyunjin saw Felix walk away from the other and finally be alone he knew this was his chance to talk with Felix.

"Is what true?" Felix tries to remain calm and composed after noticing a few passersby staring.

"Minho and Jisung?" Hyunjin needs to know if what Minho told him that lunch was really true. He and Minho aren't exactly on speaking terms right now and he knows that if he did ask Minho it would just lead to another argument. Hyunjin doesn't want to lose Minho but circumstances right now aren't looking good.

Felix scoffs and rolls his eyes at Hyunjin, "Jisung and Minho?!" He repeats unable to believe that's what Hyunjin has to say. After all the pain and suffering not just Felix but also Changbin has been through he asks about Jisung and Minho. "Do you mean are they together?"

"Yes," Hyunjin replies quick and bluntly not paying much attention to the obvious frustration Felix's face is showing.

"Yeah, they're together. Your homophobic ass got a problem with that?" Felix says before turning around and leaving back to his class. His good mood ruined in a matter of seconds.

Hyunjin is left standing alone in the corridor still looking to where Felix stood as the bell rings. He has no class so he's in no need to rush anywhere. However, Hyunjin stays in the same spot until some other people not in class come down the corridor talking, bringing Hyunjins consciousness back to the real world. Sliding his hands into his pockets after a quick wave Hyunjin slowly walks back to his dorm, his head filled with millions of thoughts.

Stepping to his room Hyunjin quickly slams the door and scream. After taking a few deep breaths to calm down he finally leaves from beside the door. First going over to his bed when he takes a sharp turn and collapses onto Seungmins bed. Taking Seungmins puppy plushie Hyunjin curls into a ball.

His head feels like it's about to explode and his heart feels so heavy. The memories of all the mean things he has ever said play on repeat. This whole time he was saying such disrespectful things without thinking about around him. Before Hyunjin knew it he had fallen asleep from crying so much.

Seungmin walks into the dorm room after dropping Jeongin off at his lesson. Seungmin gets a shock from seeing Hyunjin, there have been nights where Hyunjin would crawl into his bed but never has he seen it like this. Hyunjins swollen red eyes, puffy cheeks and dried tears make him look so vulnerable, he is hugging Seungmins plushie. Seungmin has noticed that lately, Hyunjin has been acting differently when he is either alone or when Minho was around. It was obvious the two had a fight but no one has told him and Jeongin what's it about.

Trying not to wake the sleeping beauty Seungmin carefully climbs into the bed, lightly hugging Hyunjin. The older shifts slightly before relaxing once again and continues to sleep. After a while, the warmth from the other and comfort of the bed Seungmin finds himself unable to resist his closing eyes and gives in to falling asleep.

Sometimes has passed when Seungmin eyes flutter, moving his arm around his realises that Hyunjin is no longer there. Finally opening his eyes Seungmin sees Hyunjin sitting on the edge of the bed still clinging onto the plushie but his eye red than before and knew dried tear marks.

Seungmin sits up moving the bed a little which gains Hyunjin attention. "I'm sorry." Hyunjin tries to apologise with a broken voice.

"Why are you sorry?" Seungmin speaks softly not wanting to the hurt anymore.

"For being such a shirty person." Hyunjin sniffles with his head hanging low.

Seungmin moves to join Hyunjin on the side of the bed, "No your not." He reassures realising something is wrong and Hyunjin is in a very fragile state.

"I shouted at M-Minho..." His best friend and someone who has looked after him since he's moved to college but now he feels like he has gone and fucked that all up.

"I know but-" Seungmin goes to put an arm around Hyunjin but Hyunjin quickly stands up dropping the plushie and looks Seungmin with teary eyes.

"No, you don't know. I-I got mad at him for dating Jisung a-and then I said so so so many mean things." Hyunjin voice quivers more with each sentence. "But it's wrong, isn't it? Same-gender relationships?" Hyunjin looks at Seungmin with hopeless eyes.

"Why is it wrong?" Seungmin stays on the bed. He has heard Hyunjin making homophobic comments multiple times but never got a reason as to why.

"That's what my parents always tell me." Hyunjin wipes the tears from his face before continuing, "My dad always tells me that I never want to see you kiss a boy again. It wrong and should never happen, so you better not do it."

Seungmin looks at Hyunjin confused, he said 'again' has Hyunjin kissed a boy before? Maybe this is his chance to find something out. Seungmin stands up not breaking eye contact with Hyunjin and slowly steps over to be standing face to face only centimetres away.

Seungmin reaches up to Hyunjins cheek and cups it, standing on his tiptoes Seungmin leaves a light kiss of Hyunjins lips, tasting the salt from his tears. "Did that feel wrong?"

Hyunjin says nothing in fear of his voice breaking more if he speaks. Instead, he shakes his head from nothing about it feeling wrong. More hot tears start to fall and Hyunjin lets out a silent cry.

"See it's not wrong." Seungmin pulls Hyunjins head to his shoulder and holds the other close in a hug. "Love is love there is nothing wrong about it. Inside we are all skeletons we are all humans, gender doesn't decide whether we can love or not. You parents are the ones who are wrong." Seungmin can feel Hyunjins body tremble. The pain he must have been going through all these years because he was told to never love someone of the same gender.

Eventually, Hyunjin manages to calm down and pull himself away from Seungmin. "Thank you." He sniffles wiping away all his tears.

Hyunjin feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder. Who knew asking about it would make everything so much clearer and his world feel safer. Seungmin has always had a way with words that are filled with comfort. Hyunjin now knows that it is okay to love someone of the same gender and he might actually be able to love.


	30. 29

With Friday over and done with Felix can now enjoy a day at the beach with his friends, this time being his real friends. Felix checks himself out in the mirror, wearing blue swimming shorts and a thin white flannel shirt that has a few buttons undone at the top. Chan chuckles as he watches Felix which brings the younger back to reality.

"You ready?" Chan smiles as he throws a backpack over his shoulder.

"Yep!" Felix ties the laces of shoes before jumping up and skipping out the door. Chan chuckles again watching in amusement at Felix's cuteness and happiness.

Felix and Chan meet Jisung and Changbin outside their dorm and head down to meet Minho at his car.

"Wheres the food?" Jisung asks seeing the empty cooler boxes.

"We're off to buy it now." Minho rolls his eyes as he closes the boot once everyone has put their bags in.

Jisung joins Minho in the front and Felix takes the middle seat between Chan and Changbin. Changbin may be smaller in height but his muscles make it a bit uncomfortable for him in the middle, especially with his shoulders next to Chans. Ever since college has started they haven't missed a single workout day and it shows.

The journey is fun this time to awkwardness. Jisung has control of the aux cord and is playing a bunch of songs everyone likes and even showing off to Minho with some of his works of arts. Showing off his singing skills when he plays 'close' and much as a goofball Jisung is, he's really good at writing meaningful lyrics.

Jisung turns around to wink at Changbin once he finishes his little performance. "Felix you should listen to this one."

Jisung puts his phone back down and a piano starts to play through the speakers. A soft voice slowly following after. Felix listens attentively to Changbins words, taking every single one of them in. The song is a personal project he made a while back when he felt lost and uncertain of who to talk to.

As the song slowly plays out with Changbin mumbling the final words and Felix resting his head on Changbins shoulder, even intertwining his fingers with Changbin. A calm feeling comes over everyone with a feeling a wholeness.

"You always have me to talk to now." Felix softly says breaking the silence.

Felix turns his head to look out the window and lets out a gasp, he could see the beach coming into view. There are more people than last time but the ocean looks more beautiful as it glistens under the sun.

Minho parks the car and they quickly get out and help to unload the boot. Chan and Changbin help to take the cooler box as Jisung and Felix take the chairs and umbrellas as Minho follows with his camping bbq.

"All done." Jisung smiles, brushing the sand off his hands. It's a minor task to set everything up but now Jisung gets to go and jump into the ocean and he doesn't waste a second.

Everyone watches Jisung runoff, waiting to see if he notices "You idiot!" Changbin shouts as Jisung comes wailing back out of the water.

"Maybe next time take your shoes off before you go running in." Minho throws a towel Jisung.

Jisung huffs and sits down taking his soaked shoes off "These were new as well."

"Here." Felix takes the shoes and put them into the sun to dry. "This way they should be fine by the time it's to go home."

"Thank youuu!" Jisung jumps on to Felix causing him to scream.

"You're all wet." Felix struggles out of Jisungs arms, getting no help from the others laughing. Luckily, Jisung quickly scurries off from on top of Felix.

"Well let's go swim!" Chan throws his tee-shirt off and starts running into the water with Jisung racing along.

Felix, Changbin and Minho get ready and are about to head down when Minho hears his phone go off. Picking it up he sees a name that makes his face instantly drop.

"Everything okay?" Felix asks noticing the sudden change in Minho's attitude.

"What oh nothing I just need to take this first. I'll meet you guys down there." Minho waves Felix as he walks up to his car, being able to take the call in private.

"Hello?" Minho voice is emotionless. He didn't expect to get a call from them but it's most likely not going to be a good call either.

"M-Minho?" Hyunjins voice quivers through the phone.

"I'm here." Minho lets his voice soften, he can tell Hyunjin is upset right now so maybe being cold isn't the best thing.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything I have said and done. I was just doing what I was told and going against how I really feel an-"

"I know." Minho cuts Hyunjin off. "I've known this whole time who you really are. I overheard a call with your parents. I've just been waiting for you to realise as well." The line goes silent with a few sniffles from Hyunjin.

Honestly, Minho has known that Hyunjin isn't actually homophobic for a while. All the times he would tease Felix and sometimes just stare at him was more than enough evidence.

"Hyunjin?" Minho checks to make sure he is still there.

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you... but I'm not the one should be apologising to." Minho looks out from the car to where the others are splashing around smiling. "I'm sure there are two other individuals who need to know the real you. However, whether they forgive you is up to them." Minho hangs up letting out a deep sigh. He's happy Hyunjin has figured it out but is it too late?


	31. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //tw// self harm, attempted suicide

"Everything okay?" Felix asks, seeing Minho come down look a bit sad.

"What? Oh, it was my mum, one of my cats have had to be taken to the vets." Minho gives a smile. Hyunjin needs to be the one to talk to Felix and let Felix decide for himself.

"I know what will make you happy." Jisung waddles over to Minho through the water. Minho watches Jisung cautiously as Jising just stands in front of him with a ridiculous grin on his face.

Without a seconds notice Jisung slowly places his hand halfway into the water before quick scooping it up and splashing it into Minho's face. Unimpressed, Minho glares at Jisung who's still grinning away. Spitting out the bit of water that got in his mouth, Minho doesn't notice the others creeping in on him till it's too late. Water is sent flying everywhere with no escape.

After a good splash session getting them all drenched and the adrenaline flowing, they lie out on the sand under the beaming sun. The golden sun is the only thing in the sky today, no clouds covering, making the ocean looks like it goes up into the sky, the world is one big loop.

"We chose a good day." Chan nods to himself, happy that everyone is also happy.

"We sure did," Minho mumbles when in his head he still can't get the phone call with Hyunjin out of his head. His voice playing on repeat, something isn't right but there's nothing he can do.

"Yeah, well I'm hungry," Jisung says getting up from the sand and heads into the tent they brought to store everything in.

"Me too but are you ever not hungry?" Changin follows after. Soon leading to them all preparing lunch early and eating.

"Want me to help?" Felix sits down next to Minho at the BBQ watching as the food is beautifully made.

"Nah I've got this. You just enjoy and eat." Minho picks up a piece of cooked pork belly and gives it to Felix to taste.

"Mmmh!" Felix gives a thumbs up really enjoying it. "You are a really good cook." Felix isn't being nice or anything he genuinely enjoys it. The fat is just right, crispy on the outside but soft on the inside.

"That's good, it'll be a few minutes till its all ready. Can you get me a bottle of water from the tent." Minho says flipping the belly pork over, his mouth watering at the food.

Unzipping the tent Felix climbs in looks in the cool box for some water bottles. Taking one for Minho and one for him, Felix makes his way out when he hears a phone vibrating as if someone is calling. Looking around he finds the phone under his coat and answers without checking, thinking that it was his phone.

"Minho! Where are you I've been trying for the past half an hour." Felix realises he has the wrong phone and is about to say something but Seungmin mentions a name that makes Felix freeze, "Hyunjin has been sent to the hospital. What were you two talking about earlier? He sent me a sketchy text so I came back to the dorm and found him cutting again in the bathtub."

"S-Seungmin?" Felix's voice shivers as he tries to hold back the tears. He has no idea what going on, Seungmin was talking a bit too fast to fully understand but someone is not telling him things again.

"Felix? Fuck Felix is that you?" Seungmin should've waited before talking as soon as the call was answered.

"What do you mean by Hyunjin cutting... a-again?" Felix covers his mouth so others can't hear him talking let alone crying.

Seungmin lets out a sigh before speaking again, "Felix are you with Minho right now?" Felix hums in reply to say yes. "And Changbin?" Felix hums again. "Then it's best you come to the hospital. I have something here that you will want." Seungmin hangs up before Felix can say anything about not getting a proper answer.

Felix realises Minho lied about having a call with him mum and why his face changed when he looked at his ringing phone. But the thing he can't get out of his head is that Seungmin said "again" this can't be something new.

"Felix, you okay? Foods ready." Minho comes into the tent wondering what was taking Felix so long. To find Felix couched down crying and holding his phone. "Felix?" Minho creeps closer wondering why Felix has his phone and sees Seungmin in the caller's list. "Felix?" Minho starts to worry more about what has happened to change from such a happy cheerful boy, less than five minutes ago.

"YOU LIER!" Felix screams gaining everyone from outside the tents attention. They all come rushing in confused as to what's going on. "You lied about talking to Hyunjin and knows he's in the hospital!"

Everyone goes wide-eyed and silent, as much as they may not like Hyunjin, it doesn't mean they want him to be a hospital.

"What are you on about, Lixie?" Changbin tries to put a hand on Felix's shoulder and comfort him but Felix pushes away.

"H-Hyunjin..." Felix takes a deep breath to get through all the sniffling. "He's in the hospital because Seungmin found him cutting."

"Everyone. Car. Now." Minho's voice drops as he commands them all to leave, he doesn't care about leaving their stuff just to get to Hyunjin.


End file.
